


A Moment Like This

by Music_Chick



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Adults, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Chick/pseuds/Music_Chick
Summary: When Yamato left to America to become an astronaut for America, the last thing he would ever imagine would be Sora breaking up with him out of the blue without an explanation. Now that he transferred to Japan's space program, the only thing that's on his mind is to find out what happened and to win the love of life's heart back, despite her pregnancy with someone else.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora
Kudos: 1





	1. Is That A Twang?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my FFN page, which was posted back in 2005. I'm using AO3 as a backup. For a better idea of how my writing has improved, check the notes of any of my fics that does not have this message.
> 
> Also, I read the word "Gaigin" in Japanese is used to say that a person is a foreigner, or someone from outside of Japan. When used in this fic, Yamato's friends are playfully make fun of him.

"Did you hear me, big brother?"

"Hmm?"

"I said we're going to be late."

"Hmm…"

Two black, large suitcases were gently lowered to the ground as the faint, ghostly voices of children's laughter were carried in the wind causing a small smile to tug on Ishida Yamato's lips. Cocking his head to the side he squinted his eyes as he stood in Odaiba Park staring at the playground watching the children and teens carry on with their happiness.

What secrets this place must hold.

Takeru frowned at his brother's silence. He was doing it again. "What are you staring at?"

The older blonde blinked refocusing his sight at the playground. The only thing looking back was an empty playground area with swings gently swaying with the wind. And just like that – they were gone. Sora was gone.

Yamato lowered his head, tightly clamping his eyes shut with his right thumb and pointer finger digging into them followed by a low, long sigh. How did everything go wrong? The twenty-seven year old famous astronaut turned to face his younger brother.

"I miss her," he spoke in his natural language.

Takeru nodded his head in sympathy.

"Where is she?" Yamato asked. "I have to find her."

"You know I'd tell you, big brother, but…You know what happens…Please, don't do that," he sighed watching his brother holding fists to his sides turning away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "Every time someone says where she abides she disappears for a month."

The astronaut's knuckles were turning white. Takeru racked his brains on what to do or say.

"Where's the party?" Yamato eventually asked taking a deep breath in tucking his hands in his pockets looking towards the sky.

Takeru let out air he was not aware he was holding. That was one disaster event avoided. As cheerful as he could answer he let out, "On the other side of the park. Come on! We're fashionable late; just like you always liked."

Yamato found an instant, uncontrollable tiny smile on his face. Turning to face his brother he asked with a hint of teasing, "Will the food be served with chopsticks or forks?"

"Look," he held his hands up in a playful defense, "It's not my fault that American utensils for the "Americanized Japanese" are somewhat barbaric. It's common sense: Instead of stabbing, have one utensil to steady, the other to grab. Much easier, yeah?"

"Americanized Japanese?" Yamato managed to muster out a chuckle raising a blonde brow. "Is that what you think of me?"

"Sure! You said you can speak English fluently. Man, you even sent me a fork for my birthday present with photo instructions on how to eat with it. _That_ is obsessive."

Yamato smirk. "It's good to understand other cultures, little bro. Besides, it was a one time opportu – What? "

Takeru had burst into a laughing fit holding his stomach. This was too much for him.

"What? What is it?" Yamato asked becoming somewhat paranoid.

Did he have food in his teeth? Was his hair wilted? His hands quickly raced to feel if everything strand was in order. Where was a mirror when you needed one?

"Is…that a…twang?" The younger blonde was sputtering out in between his laughing fits.

Yamato's eye twitched. What the…

"Twang? I have no twang! Stop it! We're late."

"I can't! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it anymore. You can't even speak your natural tongue anymore without that "twang" sneaking in. Texas changed you."

Yamato's eye twitched again.

"I am Japanese, and that's where the big NASA controls are."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop showing off, Big Shot," a reply came from behind them.

"Taichi! How's it going?" Yamato greeted with a big, manly hug followed by slaps on the backs. He could always count on him.

Yagami Taichi's happy expression turned into gawking then fell to the floor rolling in laughter within a matter of seconds.

Or not...

" _What?"_ a very much paranoid Yamato Ishida asked. What was with these people?

"I can't believe it! You've got a twang!" Taichi blurted sitting up from the ground.

Both of Yamato's eyes twitched. "Do not!"

"Ha! There it is again! You're Americanized!"

"Am not!"

"That there pig's look'n puuuurity plump," Taichi mocked in his natural language doing his best performance of a horribly fake country accent.

Yamato squinted his eyes. "Can you even translate "twang" into English with your accent?"

"Huh?" Taichi's forehead wrinkled standing back up rubbing the back of his neck in confusion. "Listen, we need to work on your argument tactics. Remind me after your "Welcome Home" party."

He repeated. "Can you even translate the word "twang"? I dare you," he added in a daring tone while a grin grew, "without _your_ accent."

Tai's left eye twitched. Was that a challenge? "What accent? I don't have an accent, American. How do you say it?"

"Twang," Yamato almost sang in English with a cocky smile with nearly perfect pronunciation.

"Twaaaa…Taaag...waangk…" the Ambassador of the Digiworld struggled. He couldn't let his best friend out do him. The outrage!

Yamato slapped his forehead returning the same ending results of laughter while Taichi continued his verbal work out.

"Aannk…Twwann… _Aw, shut up!_ Go pick your nose! Y-You, Waannk!"

Yamato asked in mixed Japanese and English to purposely upset him. "What was that, Ambassor dude? I couldn't understand with that accent of yours."

"What does that mean?" Taichi demanded in outrage.

Yamato shook his head enjoying the tables being turned speaking in Japanese once more. "I'm sorry. I couldn't understand you. I'm _Americanized_. Remember?"

"Waannk!"

Takeru muffled a laugh watching all take place. Yes, if everyone could claim that they had the weirdest family he'd pick these guys. At least his brother wasn't thinking about the past at the moment. And at that exact moment he was debating whether or not to separate the two from a near fist fight once more. With each "Yaanc!" followed by a smart-alecky mixed Japanese and English remark the two duos continued to take steps closer while veins popped out.

Yeah…Life was back to normal. If only he could find out what happened between Sora and Yamato and help them piece things back together it would be near to perfection.

"Sora, where are you?" Takeru thought to himself watching the argument increase.


	2. Where's the Phone Charger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAXA is Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency. In other words, in reality, Japan's space program, JAXA, is equal to America's NASA.

The twenty-four year old best-selling non-fiction Writer immediately stepped in the middle to separate the peace keeping Ambassador of the Digital World and man's curious Adventurer before the twitching and "accents" would end in a world brink of disaster.

Taichi groaned in defeat allowing maturity to rise back. Running his hand through his neat, short brown hair, which was once a bushy mass of thickness in his childhood, his political side came through.

Holding out a hand, while turning his head away rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand and a sheepish look he asked, "Truce?"

Yamato looked at this strange sight with a small bit of wonderment. How much did he miss in nine years? More importantly, how much did Sora change in nine years? Not that he hadn't kept in touch with everyone with occasional visits, because he did to the best of his ability…That is, he tried with everyone. Except one exceptional Beauty slowly removed herself from all ways of communications.

"Dude?"

What went wrong? It was in no way a breakup. This over-the-seas foreign exchange scholarship was the once in the lifetime opportunity to become a part of The United States NASA. This was what he wanted. And it wasn't as if he took this silver platter package without first discussing this with his girlfriend. Minds were spoken and her blessing was given. So what happened?

"He's doing it again," explained Takeru to Taichi as he continued to look at his best friend with a quizzed expression while his hand remained stretched out in the open air.

Yamato blinked once more returned back to Earth.

"Truce?" Taichi asked once more. Maybe he should just bow like normal instead of the customary American handshake. Maybe he should have brought that tray of finger foods with him. Maybe he would start a food fight after he downed a whole pizza.

Food. Mmm…

Yamato nodded in agreement returning the gesture followed by a bow. "Truce."

"Well, with that over with," Takeru spoke taking the two large, black suitcases in hand, "Let's get these in my place and we'll head – "

"Gaiigiiin, would ya miiind hand'n me that there brand'n iiiiron?" Taichi mocked again teasingly in a horribly fake country accent again. He couldn't resist just one more for old time's sake.

Yamato's eye twitched.

Before his hands could circle around the man's neck a woman's voice could be heard from a distance. Two blondes turned to see; one brunette's face paled.

"Are you arguing with someone again?" the young woman huffed over scolding the brunette. "Yagami Taichi. I will not have my husband making a fool of himself when we're waiting for your best friend."

Dang it. You try to have some manly bonding and your wife has to go track you down. Why?

Taichi grinned making the introductions. "Mrs. Yagami, meet Ishida Yamato."

She blushed giving a small bow having been caught off guard. "It's finally nice to meet you in person."

"Yes, likewise," the famous Astronaut returned the bow. "You're just as beautiful as Taichi has described and more."

"And it would be nice if we could join you, so…" Takeru jumped in, taking in possession the suitcases yet again.

"Yes, of course! The food's getting cold," she said with an angelic voice. "We'll be expecting you shortly."

Taichi placed an arm over his wife's shoulders watching his friends head over to drop off the suitcases then return. Now, how to plan that food fight? Throw food to create a distraction, then grab the rest of the best foods to hide until it was safe to retrieve them later? Or, hide them first then –

Mrs. Yagami poked her husband's chest with a finger speaking in a low and dangerous voice. "And if I catch you throwing a food fight this time you will be taken care of."

He gulped. So much for that.

* * *

Plastic gloves were removed from strong, firm hands and tossed into the recycling bin. A sigh could be heard from Kido Jyou as he sat back down at his chair staring at his patient mentally thinking of the diagnosis. He took pride in the title a piece of document could give him: Kido Jyou, M.D, D.G.P – Digimon General Physician, but not when an unexpected event like this could happen.

With a doctoral voice he asked, "Have you been following the nutritional diet I have assigned for you?"

"Yes," came the patient's reply rather weakly.

"Any desire to sleep in all day or avoiding from all contact?"

"No," was the reply with the same manner.

Jyou sighed. "Then let's talk on a more personal level. I'm lost, Sora. What's going on? I'm only certified as a doctor for Digimon, so you really shouldn't even be here."

The auburn hair young woman bit her lower lip lowering her head. What more could she say? Wringing her wrists she raised her head pleading. "Can't you do an ultrasound? Please, you know my financial prospects in my business are booming. Money is not a problem."

"Yes, Sora, but let's face reality. This isn't about your stomach, is it? This has to do with something else. What has been on you mind?"

"Excuse me?" she demanded from her long time friend somewhat taken aback. Where in the world was he going with this?

"Just hold on," he quickly raised his hands in defense. "Sometimes yes, our body gives us signals that something is wrong. But sometimes it's our subconscious that is trying to get our attention. Any nagging thoughts?"

"No," she spoke in a whisper instantly forgiving the last comment. Before Sora could reach for her purse, Jyou rose from his chair as well taking a glance at the wall calendar. It was going to be a wild and off-the-wall guess, but well worth it.

"When was the last time your menstrual came?"

Takenouchi Sora nearly coughed. This was getting just way too personal. "Unless this deals with further observations of the cause of these symptoms I see no relevance to that question."

Jyou cocked his head to the side crossing his arms shaking his head to her response. How was he going to help her is she was unwilling to relay information?

She turned her head away quickly, mumbling an answer, quite unlike her personality. "I-I don't remember…A month I think."

"Look, if you need someone to talk to you have my office, cell, and home number," he said with a warm smile.

"Sure. Thanks, Jyou," she gave him a quick hug.

"By the way, are you going to the party – _Ack! Get out of my office!"_ he demanded pushing her out of his office into the hallway. Sora's cell phone had begun to ring.

"What's going on?" she asked very much bewildered and embarrassed as patients watched the doctor continue to rush, nearly drag, her to the double-door elevators.

"Didn't you know? Turn your cell phone off when entering the premises of a hospital as it may interfere with the machines! We'll continue this conversation at a later day," he ended as he quickly escorted the dazed fashion designer into the elevator, pushing a random floor number and ran back to his assistant picking up the next chart.

Jyou grimaced. "A Candlemon. Nurse, quick!" he whispered his order while searching the crowded seats for his new patient. "Make sure we have antiseptic ointment on hand and bandages."

"For the Candlemon?" she responded confused.

"No, for me. It's been out of personal experience that when a Candlemon has a cold, when they sneeze their flames spread like wildfire and God help you if you're in their path – _**Ack!** I've been contaminated!"_

Unfortunately, at that second the Candlemon sneezed, leading trails of flame in every which way possible scorching walls, the tail of Jyou's white coat and consuming his shoes, and nearly missing other Digimon and their partners.

Oh, the contaminated life of a Digimon doctor.

* * *

Steam flew into the air as the lid to a container was removed exposing it to the fresh, crisp afternoon air as ten Digidestined were gathered at Odaiba Park celebrating the return of one of their members. One whiff of the intoxicating food and it was hypnotizing. Motomiya Daisuke gave a victory laugh as he placed the lid back on to the container, a serving spoon on top as he spoke to Tachikawa Mimi.

"With us having cook the food this is going to be the best "Welcome Home" party ever! Mimi, did you save me a plate of rice balls on the side?"

A sly smile shown as she rubbed her chin seeming lost in thought to tease. "Hmm, I don't know."

He gawked. _"What?"_

"Being a cook does have its disadvantages. You have to taste the food to see if it came out alright. And before you know it –"

" _Nooooooo!_ Mimi! How could you? I thought –"

"Oh, Mimi, don't tease Daisuke like that. You'll know he'll get a hernia or something," Yagami Hikari giggled as she came to give Mimi a hug.

Good 'ole, Daisuke. He still stayed the same. "Hikari! You made it!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I did, silly," she winked at Mimi as she continued talking to Daisuke. "You cook the best noodles ever. I couldn't _not_ show up."

Daisuke became so excited he yelled across the outside area directing it to Takeru. "You see that, Tabako? She had to come to see _me!_ Go dance to the polka, you fart geezer!"

Takeru turned with a raised brow in annoyance. Okay…

Hikari snickered. "Of course, Yamato would be sad if I didn't come."

He face faltered. "Oh…Yeah, sure."

"What was that all about?" Yamato asked his younger brother with a small snicker.

Takeru sighed with a smile chuckling. "You know, Daisuke. He won't stop until he can convince Hikari that he's the one."

"Just like you can't seem to muster up the courage to come clean with Hikari?"

Then younger one blushed nearly stuttering in speech. "What?"

Tai jogged over slapping his best friend on the back for an attention grabber. "Just like you can't seem to use my cell phone to call Sora?" then held the phone in the air. "Don't give up. At least convince her to come."

The phone! Of course! If no one could tell him where she lived why not call her? Yamato gulped taking hold of the plastic piece of technology as the remembrance of the very last phone conversation rewound in his mind. Each time he called, her side of the line became even more silent then the last time until eventually the answer machine was his companion.

Not every guy could take an answer machine to rely the message of "not seeing how this relationship will go anywhere". Ouch.

Taichi yelled for everyone to quiet down. Yamato gulped after glancing at Taichi again then searched the address book for her number. If she had caller id it may be a bit deceiving. It was worth a shot, wasn't it?

" _Hello?"_ came a breathless female reply. It seemed as if she had answered in middle of a discussion.

Yamato's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. "Hello, Sora."

Just as the last time the air became still and the other line silent.

"Sora, don't hang up. Let's talk. Can we meet somewhere? Name the time and place. I'll be there…Hello?"

" _...Hi, Yamato."_

His eyes began to water. He had to turn around so no one could see. His girlfriend spoke in a formal tone. There was no warmth to it. Wait. She made the decision not to be his girlfriend long ago. Of course she wouldn't answer so warmly.

He struggled with his head to think of things to keep her engaged in the conversation. He couldn't let go so soon. "You may have heard in the news, but, um, I've moved back. I'm working for JAXA now."

The Astronaut felt like a boy once more as he felt his voice become smaller. "I miss you, Sora. Please don't do this."

"… _I've missed you too."_

Yamato felt himself take an uncontrollable deep breath inside. He must have forgotten to breathe. That tone was warm. So she did still somewhat cared for him.

"Um, guess what? Taichi keeps calling me a Gaigin because I learned English better than him. Can you believe that?"

A soft chuckle could be heard from the other line. _"Come to think of it you do have somewhat of an accent."_

Yamato twitched. Her too? Aw, man. But then a smile grew. It felt so good to hear her laugh – especially good when it wasn't intentioned at him like certain other people…

" _How's my accent?"_ she questioned. The next statement said was spoken not in her natural language, but in English. _"Hello."_

Yamato's eyes widened in shock. Where had this sudden interest come from? Deciding not to push his luck he simply followed along keeping in mind to keep it easy. "Hello. How are you?"

" _I am fine. And you?"_ she somewhat stumbled on some of the words. Even so, her pronunciation was still clear.

"Good…How's work?" Wow. How fluent was she?

" _I am bus…bess…bees,"_ she seem to become frustrated as the right word wouldn't come out. A short aggravated sigh was heard as a new choice of word came. _"I am preg –"_

The cell phone battery died.


	3. Yamato's Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that it is in Japanese culture that dating is frowned upon/strongly discouraged until after high school. Therefore, teenage dating is uncommon. For this to happen, both teen's parents must give their approval, which, thereafter are under strict rules of do's and don'ts from parents. Imagine the fun possibilities one could have with writing this.

"And am not sure if…uh, to keep…Hello? Yamato?"

Puzzled, Sora took the phone away from her ear and stared at it as if it had an answer to the sudden operator voice. Did she say something to offend? That wasn't at all like the man she once knew. Perhaps brushing up on the foreign language would prevent further accidents.

A sudden thought entered her mind: Should she return the call? Her heart pounded rapidly as she slowly searched the phone menu of the last received call. That was funny…He used Taichi's phone? But…Wow. If Taichi knew that he was here then there was a possibility that nearly everyone else learned as well. Then again how could everyone not by the big news channel special they had on yesterday with an interview with the famous blonde Japanese astronaut which she made sure to get off of work early to watch and record.

The next question that raced in her mind was would everyone respect her decision of separation and privacy from Yamato? In other words, would Taichi show him where she lived? Taichi did allow Yamato to call after all. He better not. But then again…

Her fingers played softly on the number pad pondering her next decision. She closed her eyes and suddenly hit the dial button holding her breath. The light pain in her stomach began to resurface.

Nothing. Only a busy signal.

She scrunched her eyebrows, curiosity and stubbornness becoming the cause, as she pressed redial. The same result occurred. Yet for some unexplainable reason the rising-in-fame fashion designer couldn't hang up. Gently, she placed the cell phone on the floor while she laid down on the living room couch in her cozy apartment listening to the repetitive signal.

If anyone knew the definition of love, Sora did. Yet the one thing that had crushed it and swept it into a small box tucked away in a hidden corner was her decision to never stand in her former boyfriend's way of success – whatever the cost may be.

"I've never meant to hurt you, Yamato. I'm so sorry."

Sora buried her head in a throw pillow sobbing her soul out, her mistake ringing loudly in her ears engulfing the entire apartment until the pain in her stomach began to intensify. Immediately, her body scrunched into a fetal position trying to catch her breath. This was the last time she would allow the pain take over her and so quickly. If Jyou refused to believe her, then she'd find the cure herself.

* * *

"Let me see if I've gotten this straight," Hida Iori spoke holding a hand palm side up while repeating what he understood with a face of disbelief.

"You want me to book a flight to Hawaii this evening for two in the names of "Wolfie" and "Hot Bird", teach them the hula so they can blend in and mingle with the locals, buy them a canoe counting as a present and something they can do to pass the time, get them toe socks with "those smiley faces" incase the weather changes suddenly, then buy you three extra large pizza and one large sundae to replenish all the energy that took you to think this plan through?"

The best lawyer in all of Japan bowed, backing away slowly with a nervous laugh when a nod from the second person was his only reply. "Forgive me, but with all due respect I say leave this case to them to work it out. Excuse me."

Taichi groaned, frustrated walking over to the food table once more. First, he was restricted from the best food fight this park could have seen and now Iori refused to see his brilliancy. It could have worked – _really!_ It could have!

Fine then. He'd find someone else to help initiate this plan.

"Operation Hot Stuff," the Ambassador of the Digital World spoke to himself settling with his decision while that famous boyish grin resurfaced.

Yes, if something had to be done he had to do it himself. Let the games begin.

* * *

"Sora!" Yamato yelled into the receiver when the realization of the battery dying in the most inopportune time had hit him.

He dropped the phone in bewilderment and disbelief to the grass. Pregnant? His Sora…Pregnant? All of the sudden the twenty-seven year old couldn't breathe. That wasn't possible. That wasn't her. No… _nonononononononononono_.

Married. She had to be married! Yamato whipped around grabbing the shirt of the first person his eyes laid on. "Koushiro! Koushiro, please! Please tell me she's not married!"

"M-married?" Koushiro blinked confused. "Why would she marry?"

Yamato gasped. Not married? Well, yes, good. She wasn't married, but with child.

"Yamato?" Taichi cautiously walked back over after snapping out of his mental plans, retrieving his cell phone from the ground waving a hand in front of his friend's face with concern – which was turning a pale white.

" _You!"_ Yamato growled pushing his friend forcefully away. "You think this is funny?" he responded directing the question towards the cell phone. "Charge the damn phone!"

"Big brother," Takeru rushed in to interrupt. The last thing his brother needed was to get into a pointless fight. "She's not married. What happened? What did she say?"

He ignored his brother. With tears streaming down his face he turned to face the rest of the group which had huddled around just as confused. With the last ounce of breath he could utter before breaking down he asked, more like ordered, with a booming voice.

_"Who here else knows about Sora's pregnancy?"_

A hush silence with astonished faces were his answers. Great. No one else knew. This time he yelled his frustration to the air. **_"Why won't anyone tell me where she lives!"_**

Everyone lowered their heads in shame.

Yamato stood there staring holes in everyone, his mouth open like a fish in amazement of their loyalty to Sora. How could they after seeing her bizarre behavior just let her keep hiding – Yes! That was it! She was hiding from him. Why, after all these years?

Like a zombie, the blonde pushed his way through aimlessly walking wherever his subconscious would lead him. The yells of others were like the faint background on the outside. The outside world was not responding to his ears. He had entered his own world like so many times when he was younger.

Before long, he found himself staring back at the swing set, just inches away from the seat Sora sat in on their very first date they had together a year after he gave her a friendship ring. Sitting on the ground, a memory, one very dear to him that he allowed to roll in his mind ever since landing in America, played back in his mind.

* * *

**Yamato & Sora's First Date**

Two teens walked side-by-side on a Saturday evening in a comfortable silence after a day's worth of spur-of-the-moment events. They each agreed to not plan how to spend their first date. As a result they spent the whole day in fun houses, raided antique stores to find the unthinkable just to laugh at it and take pictures, walked across the beach, then attended a movie – an accident for sure since they both had to run out in the beginning of the movie when a certain spiky red head spotted Yamato creating a mad mob after him and into the streets just to touch him.

Each panting after nearly escaping the rush and somewhat blushing from remembering the whole day they slowly made their way across the park towards home. Sora's mother set the firm rule of her daughter having to be home by five-thirty when courting. Yamato's father set his firm rule for his son to be home by five-fifty, enough time for each to get home. Each parent after a long discussion with the other had come to an agreement that both teens must be home no later than the exact time and not a second later. If such irresponsibility should take place both parents would announce that the relationship had ended. No questions asked. Simple as that. After all, they were only seventeen and still in high school – an unacceptable age to courtship in their culture.

Sora broke the silence with a small chuckle. Yamato cocked his head to the side intrigued. This was interesting. They both stopped walking as he asked what was funny.

Her eyes sparkled brighter than the sun as she explained her reaction pointing to the playground set.

"One time when we were seven, Taichi bet that I couldn't slide down the slide backwards, head first into the dirt without screaming like a girl. If he won, I had to ride on the spinning merry-go-round until I threw up yelling "I like to fart for fun!" and do his spelling homework for three weeks and throw boogers at the teachers."

"And if you won?" Yamato smiled having a feeling of who won the bet.

"And if I won he had to lay on the swings on his stomach while making the swing turn in circles until he threw up yelling "I'm a girl! I wear diapers!" and hang a barbie doll from his school bag telling people who ask that "girl toys were cool" for three weeks."

Yamato laughed. "No way! That's why he had that! Everyone thought he was sort of "weird" for a while."

Sora couldn't resist joining in the laughter. "I couldn't bear watching my best friend go through the humiliation, so I let him off the hook after three days."

"Hey, what are best friends for, right?"

The auburn hair teenager paused in her speech rethinking on what she almost said in response to his comment. A grin ran across her face as she playfully slugged the rock star on his right arm. "You're my best friend too, Yamato. And what makes it even more special is that I know you feel the same way in this relationship."

"Nah," he teased turning away trying not to blush to no avail. "You're just beautiful."

Her cheeks turned a rosy red from the hidden compliment. "Watch it. I might dare you to do a dare."

A daring look countered her statement. "I'm gamed. Bring it on."

Sora slowly nodded her head as a smile tugged on her lips while it seemed she searched his eyes with shock.

"Alright, Superman," she laughed raising an eyebrow. "I dare you to try to jump farther than me off the swings."

Yamato placed his hands in his pockets flashing his rock star smile accepting the challenge as he began to walk backwards towards the playground. "An easy one? Why do I suddenly feel offended? Takenouchi Sora, eat your heart out."

This time Sora punched her boyfriend on the arm harder as she zoomed off passed him yelling, "Don't let that ego get too high, flirt! I'd hate to bruise a musician."

Both teens grabbed a swing, each landing farther than the other losing track of time. It wasn't long after when they both called it even – regardless of Sora's farther landings.

Yamato sat on the next swing beside his girlfriend resting his head on the swing chain taking in her inner beauty. For years they were friends regardless of the known fact that Taichi and Sora were inseparable. Never had it bothered him before. And now that she shared a special time with him it felt as if she allowed him to be part of her most inner circle too. It may have sounded corny to anyone else, but to him it felt…yes, it felt nice. Very nice.

Elementary age kids were kicking a soccer ball nearby, nearly missing the two, waking Yamato out of his thoughts; out of space and back down to earth. He checked the time. Yikes.

He frowned. "I have to ten minutes to get you home. Let's get going."

"No," she pleaded. "Just a little longer."

"But, Sora, we don't want to –"

"Please?"

Once more he rested his head on the swing chain consenting to her plea. She did only live three minutes away from there. Staring into her eyes with such softness as if searching her soul he dared to ask a question, one that would alter both their lives from then on.

"What is it?" she asked in a near whisper somewhat amused but also unaware that she too was imitating his same actions.

He began somewhat unsure how to word the question. "If…Well, if I ask you something would you answer truthfully?"

Sora nodded in a silent agreement.

"Imagine yourself ten years from today. How would you picture your life? I mean, besides your tennis career. Would you have a family? What would you come home to?"

Sora's heart pounded against her chest. This was deep. It wasn't everyday that Yamato would open up so, and just lately, each time he had been with her, each question was deeper than the other. She thought carefully before answering.

"Between you and me I've taken a liking to fashion design. For some reason it's so – oh, what's the word?" she racked her mind until the right description came. "Exhilarating! Designing kimonos, watching new and creative dresses be drawn and knowing one day I'll design that is exhilarating. Oh! And the country," she exclaimed. "I want a home in the country away from all busy traffic and noise."

Yamato watch her fall silent biting her lower lip as her gaze fell to the ground. In a gentle voice he pushed her to continue. "And what more?"

"Marriage means for a lifetime, right?" her voice became shaky, her gaze remaining downcast.

"Yes," he answered firmly.

"…Then that's what I want: A house in the country with a loving husband and a family. That does still exist, doesn't it Yamato?"

He gently cupped her chin with his hand softly raising her head so that she was eye-level to him. "You bet."

An uncontrollable smile overcame Sora. "What's in your future in ten years?"

He brushed aside the fallen hair in front of her eyes as he answered. "Whatever may happen during the day I want to be able to come home to my family, greet my wife with a kiss, sit my kids on my lap, listening to all their wacky stories for that day, wrestle with the dog, compliment my wife on the dinner she cooked, read the kids bedtime stories, then kiss my wife goodnight."

His tone became husky thinking of the past. "It's moments like those that show what your soul desires. I don't want to be like my dad and take some of those things for granted. He's a good dad, but still…Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes," she answered back firmly just as before, wiping away emotional tears.

Yamato's heart leaped. These new never before felt feelings aroused within. And before the blonde seventeen year old could register what he was doing there he knelt in front of this auburn hair beauty holding her hands.

Before he could say anything Sora gave a quick nervous laugh. "Get up, you emotional Superman. You might tear your cape."

He ignored her comment. "If I ask you another question would you answer truthfully?"

Taking a deep breath in, he went in for the plunge. "I know we're still young and still have things we want to accomplish…I mean, with our parents' approval of course…Uh, what I mean to say…Sora? Would you consider marrying me after college graduation?"

The future fashion designer sat in her swing lost for words.

Yamato wasn't sure how to interpret her facial expression. His palms began to feel sweaty as he thought to clarify the future proposal. "I promise I'll do the real deal after graduation if you just say you'll consider it."

His voice became small in an almost pleading tone as he still couldn't make out her expression. "I'm in love with you, Sora."

A hand flew to cover her mouth overcome with glee as she joined him on the ground hugging him. "I'll consider." She loved him. But for now it was best to wait for another time to say it. "We have to go. I hope we're not late."

Yamato smiled brushing the backside of his hand against her cheek. "I might kiss you."

Sora froze, widening her eyes fairly nervous. "I may not know how."

He grinned leaning in tenderly pressing his lips against hers until she responded. This was one moment etched into their hearts from then on; a vow each silently pledged to wait for the other.

* * *

**Present Day**

Yamato stood to his feet, his strength within renewed. He made a vow and he intended to see it through. Maybe Sora made a mistake. She couldn't have loved the child's father. No way. He knew Sora. She guarded her heart with a steel fence.

He sighed. Either way, he would be proud to be that child's own father. If he wanted to resolve whatever happened in the past, he'd have to win her back.

Yamato's eyes widened with, surprisingly, joy in this sudden revelation. That's right! He'd have to compete with this guy and win her back somehow! Maybe it wouldn't be too much of a struggle. After all, when recalling the phone conversation she didn't seem at all upset with him, just shy.

Ishida Yamato took off in a sprint to his brother's apartment keeping the vow he made to Sora close to his heart. He was going to become a teenager again. He was on a mission to win Sora's heart once more and possibly become a father.


	4. Ready, Aim, Screech!

" _Takenouchi Sora! Takenouchi Sora! Do you have a minute to spare for the press? Have you always wanted to enter the fashion world?"_

" _Takenouchi Sora! Channel 7 news, Iwata Metsuko reporting. What seems to be your inspiration for these fabulous designs?"_

" _Sora! Entertainment Today, Hasegawa Ruki reporting. Do you have a special someone in your life? The male population wants to know!"_

" _Please!_ May I have your attention," directed Izumi Hiroki towards the reporters as he and Sora stepped outside the office building heading home after a long work day.

It had been the next day after receiving the surprising, yet confusing phone call from Yamato. Sora always looked forward to "stepping into her drawing place", her alternative phrase instead of saying work; she always thought the word's use seemed somewhat harsh. Her designs were gaining popularity and had recently began to drive reporters to meet her outside of "her drawing place".

At lunch, the growing-in-fame designer joked with her co-workers that if this continued she'd have to hire a bodyguard just to push her way through the crowds and guide her home – not that she minded answering questions, sometimes finding them to be hilarious. She found the more cooperative she was the more willing they were to let her go before sunset.

There was one problem that aroused today after lunch though. One co-worker seemed to have taken her seriously. That one was Izumi Hiroki. Before Sora could direct her attention to a reporter as usual, he had taken over as her "Dictator Spokesperson Representative".

"Sora will not be answering anything concerning her personal love life. Good day."

" _Hiroki!"_ Sora pulled him aside whispering harshly. She couldn't believe what he just said! Her personal love life? Oh, the press will have a field day with that comment for sure. How would she explain that to her mother?

"Holy smokes, Hiroki! Where do you get off taking over like that?" Sora gave a quick glance at the sudden hysterical press then back at her co-worker when a thought came to mind. "In light of this circumstance they better not get the wrong idea."

" _Takenouchi_ Sora _! Have you always had a busy love life?"_

" _Takenouchi Sora! Is this man the 'man of the hour'? What's his name?"_

" _Sir! What do you eat for breakfast?"_

" _Sir! Sir! Are you a boxers or briefs kind of guy? Can you lick your elbow and do a tushy dance at the same time? Do it for the camera!"_

" _Takenouchi_ _Sora! When's the wedding date?"_

Oops. Too late.

Sora's mouth fell open from embarrassment and shock, as well as her face burning red while pictures were being flashed. What could she say to fix this mix up? Wait until she could get Hiroki alone – just wait! She'd show him her tomboy side and quick.

Hiroki held a sheepish grin as he held his hands in the air once more signaling the attention of the reporters to rectify his mistake. The look of anger from Sora somewhat frightened him. "I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding. What I meant to say was – "

"Excuse me, Hiroki," Sora took courage stepping in front facing the press. She then answered every question she could make out from the buzz of the crowd in order.

"No, I didn't always wanted to be a fashion designer. My inspiration seems to be sitting outside on my balcony in the evening watching the stars with Biyomon eating chocolate. Hiroki is only a co-worker. And I don't have time for anyone special in my life; therefore, there is no wedding date. Any more questions?"

The crowd began to buzz again.

She added, "Let's keep this strictly business."

The buzz died down.

Hiroki took over again guiding Sora to the subway placing an arm around her shoulders. "Alright. Then we'll call it a day. Sayonara."

Sora lowered her head pulling away from his hold when they turned the corner. In a soft, yet firm voice she spoke, "Please don't touch me again."

The thin, dashing man dressed in his best business suit nearly gawked at her reaction. "You are confusing, Sora."

"Me? Confusing?" She wrinkled her nose while descending into the subway entrance. "You're the one who ran to hold the door open then tried to be my –" she stopped short almost calling him her dictator spokes person but thought better of it. She had to correct in a loving manner, not by her tomboyish roots. Grrrr…

She sighed. "Don't do that again."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I was just trying to help."

"I was only joking then."

"A gentleman still helps out when he can."

"And a lady has a choice to accept or deny."

Hiroki stepped aside allowing her to pay her subway fee first, then continued to follow quite intrigued. "Then if this gentleman were to ask a certain lady to lunch the next day would she accept?"

The auburn hair woman stood in the waiting area intensely watching the never-ending pitch black hole to spit out the train at any second. She couldn't bear to look this man in the eye nor believe what her ears had heard. Yes, he was an attractive, fine-looking young man, but looks were deceiving and her heart wouldn't open to just anyone.

A feeling of relief washed over her in the long wait of silence when her ride arrived. She turned quickly to relay what was in her mind before the transportation would leave without her. Perhaps by addressing him in third person he'd get the cold message to stay away.

"As I told the press the same will be told to this fine gentleman: Hiroki is only a co-worker and I don't have time for anyone special in my life."

"Huh," was his reply in more of a thoughtful and analyzing tone.

And to Sora's surprise he boarded on the same train. Couldn't this guy take a hint?

Wonderful.

She turned in her seat towards him while the train took off somewhat annoyed. "Don't you have to go west?"

"Today I go north," he flashed a winning smile. "Thanks for asking."

She shook her head flustered. "No, that wasn't–Rhetorical–I mean–Oh, never mind."

He laughed nudging her lightly with his elbow. "No, Sora. I am not following you home. This is concerning a business proposition, if it'll put the mind to ease. I respect when a lady makes clear to back off."

A light pain in Sora's stomach region bean to resurface. She did her best to disguise her discomfort by giving a small nod.

"But if I may give a compliment," he implied leaning in lingering his sentence while awaiting approval. He received a hesitant nod then finished his sentence. "You are confusing, Sora; a confusing wonderment."

Butterflies; my how they could flutter under the strangest predicaments. She decided she had enough of this man and so stood to her feet taking the handrail closest to the door while doing her best not to cringe from the increasing pain in the stomach region. The last thing she needed was to be confused. Besides, she wasn't ready for a committed relationship.

* * *

_Is it…this one? No, no. It's gotta beeeeeeeeeee – this one! **Ack!** It's not working! What to do? Hit the computer. Hit the computer!_

"Taichi, Koushiro will be upset when he finds out you messed up his computer."

"It's not working, Agumon! What am I going to do?" Taichi panicked now punching every key on the keyboard.

Hitting the computer didn't seem to work. Pity. The computer had froze revealing information that he knew Koushiro wouldn't have wanted anyone else to see.

"Quick! Go stall Koushiro! Don't let him come in until I think of something."

Agumon ran towards Koushiro's office door facing the living room in Koushiro's home-run business until he stopped to turn around scratching his chin with a claw thinking of a solution.

"Why don't you just double hit his computer this time?"

Taichi seemed to look at his Digimon friend as if he was the miraculous answer to all of life's questions. "Agumon, you're a genius!"

The screen turned blue. Of all possible outcomes!

"Ack! _No way! **Agumon!** "_ he turned to the dinosaur Digimon enraged. "Look what you did!"

"Huh? What _I_ did? You were the one that hit it."

"Yeah, but you said to!"

"Taichi! What did you do to my computer?" Koushiro spoke rushing to his computer's aid while pushing his computer illiterate friend way when overhearing the argument. "Great! Now I'll have to reboot."

"I was just trying to surf for stuff for Operation Hot Stuff and then that came up."

The computer software entrepreneur's face burned red trying to shove his friend away to gain access to his PC. "There are only two possible outcomes of getting the blue screen: Either a virus has attacked, which is not likely seeing I've upgraded to the latest and best antivirus this world has to offer, or you hitting it. _Taichi! I said move!"_

"Wait, let me help – _**oomph**_ – _Hey!_ Don't push – **_oomph_** – me – _**oomph**_ – I was just – **_oomph_** – trying to – **_oomph_ **– Koushiro – _**oomph**_ – Stop pushing – _**oomph**_ – _I should have gone play soccer!"_

In entered Miyako, co-partnership with Koushiro, leaning against the bedroom post watching the argument with amusement as she crossed her arms. She turned her head to the small orange dinosaur with a grin. Agumon filled in the blank for her.

"He hit the computer."

"Why?" she asked puzzled.

"He couldn't find anything good for Operation Hot Stuff and then a picture froze on the screen."

"This is what happens when my co-partner calls it a day and invites a friend over."

Agumon looked at her quizzedly. She explained her comment.

"I told Koushiro before we started this business that rule number one would be not to allow any persons bearing the name of Taichi or Daisuke within the premises of the office room; at least not until we can buy a real office. See what happens?"

Her mouth flew open when she saw the information Taichi had a feeling Koushiro didn't want anyone to see; the picture Agumon was referring to. "Good Lord! Koushiro?"

The "prodigious" red-hair man freaked as one hand flew to cover the screen, the other raced to grab hold of the mouse removing the picture from the desktop. _"How in the world do you perceive pasting a picture of when I was young unclothed in the bathtub signing would assist the capabilities of this business? Huh, Taichi?_ **_How?_** "

Taichi winced. "You don't have to be so touchy."

Miyako scooted in sitting on the floor unable to resist the temptation. "Just why would you have baby pictures stored on your work computer instead of your personal one?"

"Uh…" Koushiro rubbed the back of neck. If he was an anime character he may have even sweat dropped. "Ever since I gave Mom my work email she's been emailing me pictures. Guess she must miss me."

She turned to Taichi. "And you, what's this about Operation Hot Stuff?"

"My plan in getting Yamato and Sora together," he said rather nonchalantly.

"Right…" It seemed best not to ask for details on that. "And that would include freezing Koushiro computer?"

What was it? Now the whole world was against him? Man, governing the digital world was a chinch compared to the scrutinizing here. He reacted defensively.

" _I didn't do it on purpose!_ I was trying to find that stupid internet button to get information. What? _What?_ Don't look at me that way! So what if my finger slipped and that picture came from nowhere! Look, this is getting so ridiculous it's like I'm almost hearing my cell phone ring. Who said for you to keep those pictures there in the first place? It's not like I wanted to see your birthday suit. _Oh, so you still think I snooped, huh? **Fine! Go – "**_

Agumon pulled the cell phone off his partner's belt clip and handed it to him interrupting. "That's because it _is_ ringing, Taichi."

"Oh."

Well! How about that? He answered the call as if the heated defensive speech had never occurred. "Hello? This is Taichi."

Koushiro and Miyako both slapped their foreheads.

"Hi, honey! Yeah, I'm off…Huh?...Here at Koushiro's…" Instantaneously he held the phone away form his ear from the yelling on the other line then answered when it was safe speaking quickly before hanging up. "I won't be home late for the eighth time this week. It'll be the tenth. But I'll come home with roses and I'll wash the dishes you said to do yesterday. Bye!"

He groaned facing his friends ready to leave. This battle wasn't over. "No offense, Miyako, but wow, can you, wives, make us, husbands, guilty."

She held up a victory sign calling out after him as he left for home. "Don't think of it as defeat. Just do what my husband, Ken, would do: Make it easy and just give in. Good luck!"

* * *

"If it's a boy," Yamato spoke softly, more to himself than to Takeru (who was busily typing a new portion of his latest adventure Digimon book sitting on the floor Indian-style, his back against the front of his apartment couch), laying sprawled out on his brother's couch throwing a small hand beanie bag in the air and catching it continuously, "I'll buy him a bass guitar when he's older. I'll put him in any sports he wants. We'll move to the country and I'll build him a tree house. Yeah," he nearly whispered. "I would have liked a tree house."

Takeru tilted his head pausing from his typing to save his entry. It seemed as if his brother didn't see the other side to this. He turned his head asking cautiously, "Suppose when you confront her about the baby – "

"You're right," the older blonde's sudden realization slapped him as the hand beanie bag hit his chest. He forgot to catch it. "It may be a girl. What should I do for a daughter, lil' bro?" He turned to his side propping his elbow as to support his head on his palm. "Teddy bears are okay, right?"

Takeru chuckled instantly forgetting his point. "I'm sure they are."

Yamato's eyes widened. "Yeah, but what if later on she turns out to be just like Sora when she was young? What do I do then?"

Takeru closed his laptop turning to face his brother trying to search for words of reason to say in this manner – regardless of the fact that his mind had gone blank. "I guess, uh, well now, let's see…Well, why not buy her a skateboard and build her a tree house too? Sora's maturity in that level may not have come until later but look at how she blossomed. She turned out fine."

Yamato stayed quiet, reasoning what was spoken in his mind for a moment. As if in approval he rested comfortably on his back once more returning to the continuous throwing in the air hand beanie bag. A soft smile crawled as he revealed a secret while staring at the ceiling.

"I know where she lives. I found her phone number too."

Takeru looked astonished.

The Astronaut smirked keeping his steady gaze at the ceiling. "I don't care what they say about private addresses or unlisted numbers. The internet is such a resourceful place."

"What are you going to do," the younger one asked joyfully, practically jumping from the floor.

"Win her back. What else?"

"Yeah, you said that last night then disappeared, but how? Have you thought out how?"

"When she gets home. What time is it?"

"Six-forty pm."

Yamato shot to his feet running to the spare bedroom only to return with shopping bags of items. He sat down beside his brother emptying the mounds of contents to the floor. "As a soon-to-be uncle I thought you'd like an input on what I should give as a gift, like as an acceptance gift to say that I'm okay with this."

"Yamato," Takeru stared at the object as if they might jump at any second. "These are baby toys."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm aware of that, genius. Help me pick. I wasn't sure if just one was enough, or if I should bring several, or if all was too demanding – And I, in no way, want to seem demanding."

Takeru looked at his brother with a solemnly face. He tried to confront his brother with the question he tried to ask earlier before being interrupted. "I hate to be the pessimist in this situation but I think I should bring this up. Suppose when you confront her about the baby and you proclaim your love for her, she turns you down? Then what?"

A heavy silence hovered over the room. Somehow those words seemed to have suck all air out of his lungs.

Slowly, the Astronaut fell to his knees grabbing the toys, placing them back into the bags. He hadn't thought about that. Should he rethink how to approach her? His mind wandered to that one dear memory in the park again. Her voice was ringing in his ears so loudly and clear as a bell.

" _Get up, you emotional Superman. You might tear your cape."_

Takeru frowned. His brother was in his own world again. Hey! What was he doing?

"Hey! Where are you going with that? Big brother? _Yamato_? What's gotten into you?" He ran after his brother who had grabbed a belonging of the younger self, out the apartment with the widest smile plastered on his face that he could be confused with the Cheshire cat.

Too bad for Hikari; for in the mist of raising her fist to knock on the door a blur object swung the door open bumping past her and into the closing apartment elevator. "I'll buy you a new plant! Superman's off to save the day! See ya! Sorry, Hikari!"

Hikari blinked as Takeru slipped an arm around her shoulders watching the mad blonde. She cupped her hands yelling jokingly even if he wouldn't be able to hear through the metal. "Make sure you don't bump into any airplanes while you're at it, Superman!"

* * *

_'Who could that be?'_ Sora thought as she spat out toothpaste into the bathroom sink, rinsing her mouth out and snatched her night robe placing it on before answering the door.

Two deep, crystal baby blue eyes stared back with intensity, almost with uncertainty. Her breath was taken away. Dang it! How come those eyes, that look, always seemed to do that with her? And yet, during the mutual silence something seemed missing; something she promised to do –

"Mommy!" a young girl of about six years rang happily as she skipped from behind the man swinging her arms around Sora's knees.

The young woman looked to the man again somewhat bewildered from this new development.

"Sorry," he apologized somewhat embarrassed. "I tried talking to her about that last night but she seems to have gotten it in her head that you're Haruko."

Babysitting! That's right! She had promised her next door neighbor, Suzuki Ritsuo, that she'd baby-sit his daughter, Suzuki Keiko for the next couple of days. But where the girl got off calling her Mommy, was beyond her. She had previously seen a picture of the deceased wife and mother and had come nowhere close to her beauty, or so she thought.

"Honey," Ritsuo kneeled down to his daughter prying her away, "This is Ms. Sora, not Mommy. Remember our talk about where Mommy went?"

Keiko crossed her arms with a puckered brow. "She didn't went to heaven. She came back."

Oh, boy. Did Sora have it now. "It's fine," Sora spoke in a caring manner understanding the situation. "I'm sure she'll realize later. Get going. This may very well be your next big break."

"Mm…" Ritsuo rethought the situation disapprovingly. "I don't want her to live in a fantasy world. Don't let her call you that."

"Mommy! I'm gonna go look at your picture books again, okaies?" The girl happily skipped on in through the apartment making herself feel at home.

"I'll work on it," she smiled giving her friend a hug. "Take care. Call me on my cell for anything."

"Same right back."

"Mommy! Why's this boy gotta doll on his school bag?" Keiko waved the picture taken out of a photo album of Taichi suffering the loss from one of their well-known bets hanging his head while holding his schoolbag in the air for the shot. "Is he weird?"

Sora blushed. If only Taichi was here. Dear, dear. "Okay, so one week?"

Ritsuo swung the travel duffle bag that was placed on the floor over his shoulders. "That's the plan." A look of concern washed over his face as he took one last look at his occupied daughter. "But if she gets out of control –"

"Go!" she urged grinning, pushing him a way. "You'll be late."

"Bye, Daddy!" Keiko waved happily from the couch. "Mommy? This boy looks like Daddy. What's his name?"

Sora closed the door from behind her joining her new guest down memory lane. It had been years since she dusted her photo albums. Gently, the fashion designer took hold of the album placing it in her lap as her eyes began to water. Of all albums this girl had to pick this one; this moment-filled book.

She swallowed a lump forming in her throat putting on a cheerful manner as a light pain in the stomach region began to form. A mental note was made to make an unannounced visit to Jyou's later this week.

"This is a very special boy –"

"Why? Is he sick?"

Startled, Sora just sat there looking at the innocent girl, both blinking.

Keiko spoke revealing a rare side besides her happy-go-lucky side. "Mommy had leukemia. She was sick for a long time then went away. He has leukemia, huh?"

"Uh…No."

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. "Daddy told me that too. And look what happened to her."

"Um, no, no, honey. He's not sick."

Keiko crossed her arms challenging her superior with such innocents. "Then why's he so special?"

Sora hung her head trying to shield her amusement. So this was what her own mother meant by kids asking so many questions. She placed a hand over her stomach lightly patting it then looked up to answer the girl's question. "Because he's my best friend."

Keiko wrinkled her nose not believing her. "A little boy is your best friend? Mommy, did anyone ever tell you you're strange?"

She laughed. "You silly goose. He's a grown man now." With a second close look she noticed a truth to one of the girl's earlier comments. "Come to think of it Ritsuo does look a lot like Yamato."

"Nah. My dad's got's black hair and got's more meat."

Sora's eye's widened trying harder to hold that laughter in. Were all kids blunt? Was she, herself so blunt?

Keiko turned the page and pointed to a photo with Taichi, Sora and Yamato, all three posing for the photo, Sora being in the middle, as they hugged happily sitting in an ice cream parlor. Hikari had taken it and gave everyone copies. This was a year before Yamato left.

"Hey. There's that weird doll boy again. He got's older. What's with his hair? Can he keep his wallet in there? Is it something like the black hole? If you mow it will it grow back the next day? If you put your hand inside could you find a bird's nest?" She couldn't help it. All that was playing in her mind was all the funky stuff this guy could hide in there.

Sora raised a brow teasing. "Watch it. He's my best friend too. Besides, I heard if you keep downing a guy that means you like him."

" _Eeeeeeeewwww!"_ the six year old jerked away from the adult horrified. _"Whose side are you on!"_

That did it for her. She couldn't hold her laughter any longer. When all cooled down more pictures were shown, histories were shared and more blunt comments were given. They had moved on to another moment-filled book when one picture struck a chord.

Keiko stuck a tongue out in disapproval. "Bring Taichi to my Little Rika Hair Salon Studio and I'll have his hair pretty in no time."

"Aw, Keiko, this was his wedding day. Lighten up."

"Yeah? Then where's the bride?"

Sora paused. "With the guests of course."

"Did you like Taichi? Like, _like_ like Taichi?"

She nearly choked. This was getting a little too personal. Kids were so advance these days. "Why are you asking that? Is it so wrong to take a picture with my best friend on his special day?"

The little girl did her best impression of trying to act wise beyond her years. She pushed out air through her mouth rolling her eyes. "Right. It's just you two in a _romantic_ time," she dramatically stated, "under the stars with no one else around."

Sora shook her head followed by a small sigh. She closed the book, regardless of the little girl's protest and placed it on a high bookshelf out of arm's reach. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the photo. All it was was two big heads scrunched together cheek to cheek with wide smiles and, yes, under a dark starry night. The party was held under an open-sided tent, but they were probably no more than ten feet away.

Keiko gave up her protest and returned to the living room switching on the television. There was something special about that moment. She bit her lower lip hugging her arms rethinking that night. What was it he asked? Oh, yes. That's right.

* * *

**Tai's Wedding Day**

"Dance with me," the tall, wrinkled tux groom whispered in her ear.

She turned around wondering where he popped up from. She thought he was lost in the mounds of people on the dance floor. "But your wife –"

"She's fine," he insisted as he took her hand in his leading her away from the wedding grounds and into the open starry field. "I want one last dance before this night is over with my best girl." They both began to slowly dance as he softly hummed the song that was playing from a distance – horribly off key, but with good intentions.

Sora laughed and cried, hugging this man tight. This was her Taichi. Was she ever going to miss their times together.

"Sora," he began, "I almost backed out tonight."

"What?" She pulled away gasping. "How come? You love her. You named three sandwiches after her that you invented then whacked a guy in the street because of a cupcake he was holding all in six seconds."

He gawked. "How was I supposed to know it was his? I thought he took it from her."

"I was there. She wasn't eating any."

"So? He should have given it to her!"

She chuckled hugging him once more dancing. "What changed hour mind?"

A silence passed before he spoke in a husky voice. "I didn't want to live the rest of my life knowing I allowed my soul mate to slip away. Some people get second chances. I'm one of those."

Utterly confused, she chose to remain silent. What second chance? "I'm glad you made it, or I'd have to track you down and give you a good beat down."

Out flashed that famous, boyish grin of his. "Visions of your furry did play a big role."

"Why, thank you!"

"No, thank you!"

Yagami Taichi pulled away holding out his right pinky, this time in a serious tone. There seemed to be an urgency, some sort of need. Whatever it was it put a twinge of fear in Sora. She couldn't pinpoint a recent time they made a pinky promise. Others may have seen this as childish. But for them this meant a lifetime pact.

"Make me two promises, Sora. Don't ever forget this. One, we still will forever be best friends. That means whenever we need to talk we can pull the other aside, no matter at what time in the night, or drop everything – whatever it is – and work things out. This event won't change us. Two, don't let your soul mate slip away. When you find him hold on tight and don't let go for nothing."

At first the auburn hair soon-to-be-fashion designer searched her friend's eyes for the meaning of these promises. It wasn't everyday a pact like this was made between these two. He must really mean it.

Taichi held his pinky out a little closer insisting. "You must do me this honor."

Sora gave a nod hooking her pinky with his. "I promise."

He gave a firm, silent nod back. Both stood there as if trying to figure out the other's thoughts from what just took place. Then from nowhere he pulled her close tipping her, that boyish grin resurfacing as he waved his eyebrows. "So then we also agree the first person he meets is me, then your mom. If I don't approve then he isn't good enough for my Sora."

She raised a brow, half kidding. "Says you and what army?"

"Oh, I'll hire five if it comes to that."

Sora shook her head chuckling. "I care a lot about you too, Taichi."

"Huh?" He blushed.

Did she just catch him off guard? He let go of his hold fumbling on words rubbing the back of his neck. If it wasn't because this was his night she would have slugged him one on the arm for acting stupid. Good 'ole stupid Taichi.

Awe, what the heck. Why not?

After Taichi finished rubbing the sore area, she took his hand leading the way back to the party. "I want a picture of this moment. Let's go get my camera. I left it on the table."

He stopped her taking a disposable one out of tux pocket. "No need. Here's one," then pulled her in the cheek to cheek pose that would end up in her special moment-filled book.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Mommy," Keiko tugged on Sora's robe pulling her out of the past. "I've been trying to talk to you."

"Hmm?" she looked down to her eye-level somewhat agitated from the disturbance.

"There's that guy that looks just like Daddy from the pictures at the door."

Her breath slowed to a stop, the heart began to stomp harder, and eyes widened with a twinge of fear, as she slowly raised her head only to meet Ishida Yamato standing at the open door way with the same shared look plastered on his face holding what seemed to be a plant.

Neither could muster a word.

Keiko threw her hands in the air. As far as she was concerned these people were messed up.

"What's wrong with you, Mommy? Didn't you hear him knock'n at the door? Didn't you just say you two are best friends 'cause he's special? I give up." She sauntered back to the couch turning the television back on. "When you two want to grow up, lemme know. I'll pull out my Little Rika Psychiatry Couch and Notebook and help things get better."

Yamato seemed nervous looking at the little girl who was watching tv, then back to Sora.

"Yamato," Sora finally greeted in a softly manner. The increasing pain in her stomach region subsided.

At the sound of her voice he suddenly realized what he held in his hands. It was quickly tossed to his side. Unintentionally, it was flung too far as it fell over the balcony and landed on a stray cat. The cat's screech was heard in the background. Both adults ran to look over the balcony, their eyes scanning for the victim as Keiko skipped merrily to the kitchen for a snack.

So much for that borrowed plant idea.


	5. Extra, Extra!

Someone once said "Love is blind." What they didn't know was that it also has a twisted, double-mind. To some it is a blessing. To some it is a curse. To one it's just around the corner. To the other it sneaks away unnoticed. It can rip and shred your soul without a care in the world. Or, once touched with a gentle spirit, is able to open blinded eyes and reveal new senses and worlds. It is powerful. It is influential. It is scary. Love is always.

Love also has its moments _–_ like paralyzing cats.

" _Fluffy!"_ Sora cried gazing down below from her balcony. Of all darn places that cat had to end up there.

Yamato's jaw dropped as he watched intensely for any signs of life from the lifeless animal to form. He couldn't believe it. He went from the world's hero to a murderer. He may have actually killed a cat. And what was worse, it seemed to have been Sora's cat. Could there be anything worse than that? He watched as his former girlfriend's horrified gaze slowly turn to his in speechlessness. Yes, there seemed to be something worse. Not being able to tell what she was thinking for once in a long time and because of that causing him to sweat.

Quick, stupid mind! Think of something to say!

"Uh…Konnichiwa?"

Sora blinked several times becoming silently upset.

Arg! _No!_ Think of something else!

"I mean," he paused to look over the balcony once more, Sora following his same actions. He had to make a superb comeback. "She's going to be fine," he insisted with enthusiasm as he sprang into action running down the apartment complex stairs with his Superman-like strength. Good thing the space program always made sure he stayed in top shape.

A small crowd of school age children were circling the house pet as he arrived on-scene. Parting his way through, Yamato placed the broken planter aside as he knelt down cradling the cat in his lap. Ignoring the kids various questions about the incident he continued to softly pet and shake the animal in hopes that it was simply knocked unconscious. For once his prayers were answered.

"See?" Yamato shouted to Sora, whom was on the third floor, raising the cat in the air as he stood to his feet for her to see. He was relieved to avoid a disaster. "Fluffy's fine."

He watched as what seemed like Sora resting her forehead in her hands as she leaned on the balcony railing then looked back, this time with relief. The school kids that were there shouted with joy causing Keiko to stop outside to see the setting.

With glee the little girl yelled to the kids. "Guess what! That man is my mommy's friend. _And_ he's a famous gaigin astronaut with a funny accent too. What's he doing to the cat?"

Yamato twitched. Gaigin? Accent? _Again?_

"Keiko," Sora corrected mildly.

"He tried to kill the cat!" One of the kids yelled back.

" _What!"_ Keiko screamed horrified. _"You terrible mister! You meanie!"_

"Suzuki Keiko!" Sora gasped from the little girl's outburst – not that she wasn't surprised with the bluntness anyway. She had to pick her up, holding the girl horizontal-wise and pinned by the waist carrying her inside. If it meant avoiding any sudden actions as well it was well worth it.

" _You booger-eating, slimy monster! You no good animal hater! You're just like that doll boy: You never could catch the meaning of style! Not even with your hair – of **what** hair you've got's left! _Hey! _**Mommy!** No! _Don't close the door on me! _**No fair!** "_

Keiko's outburst didn't help with the school kids thoughts. Yamato sighed shaking his head cradling the still dazed cat close to his chest while scratching behind its ears as they continued to shout to him their assuming ideas. Walking back to the apartment, this time pressing the elevator button, and once again ignoring the following group of kids, a realization hit him.

Since when did his Sora like cats?

He quickly retraced his steps until he was in full view of the apartment again at the same time as Sora returned outside again closing the door from behind minus one very opinionated little grown-up. Something just didn't add right.

One school age boy of about seven snickered as he elbowed his friend remarking, "I know what he's going to do with the cat. He's gonna cook it for lunch and sell it to all the old ladies for four yen."

Slightly peeved at last, Yamato turned to the group. "Where are your parents?"

" _Ah!"_ the seven year old screamed pointing a finger at him. "The cat killer speaks! Run away!"

"Help! The cat killer's talking to us!" The rest of the kids ran off in different directions.

"I'm not a cat killer!" growled Yamato. Check that out. When was the last time he let a bunch of seven year olds ruin his night? He quickly faked a grin to Sora yelling to her so she could hear as he began to walk back to the elevator. "Crazy kids, huh?"

"Yamato!" Sora yelled a quick warning but was too late.

Three old ladies had come to the supposed kids rescue equipped with rolled newspapers and bulky purses slapping and beating the poor, innocent Astronaut shouting obscene names to this cat killer. Struggling to gain access to the elevator he eventually fell to his hands and knees, one hand still holding that darn cat, and began his slow, painful journey to his escape not knowing Sora was already rushing down to his rescue, regardless of still being in her night robe.

"You don't understand!" Yamato tried to explain. _"_ _ **O** **uch!**_ _– No! I didn't –_ _ **O** **uch**_ _ **!**_ _ **O** **uch**_ _ **!** – _Who said _–_ _ **O** **uch**_ _ **!** – _I tried to sell cat's _–_ _ **O** **uch**_ _ **!** – _blood? _You're making –_ _ **O** **uch**_ _ **!** – **Stop it!"**_

"Cat's blood?" A nearby photographer/journalist overhearing the brutal combat ran over. What a surprise to find Ishida Yamato, the Astronaut now turned cat killer! "Smile for the camera!"

Simultaneously, as the big camera's flash went off surprising Yamato he jerked forgetting about he cat. From the reaction, by accident, he had squeezed the cat causing the cat to screech once more clawing its way out of his hold and had created a nice scratch design on his flawless face.

Maybe he should have just stuck with flowers, not a plant.

* * *

Sora sighed somewhat shaking her head when she noticed his expression. It was seven forty-five in the evening and there the two of them were in her apartment bathroom, Yamato sitting on the rim of the bathtub wincing as she applied medication to the wounded areas, mainly to his face, while she sitting on the closed toilet seat. They had barely escaped the mob if it weren't for Sora pushing through the crowd and dragging him into the elevator just in time.

"You remind me of your dad when you make that face."

Despite the stinging Yamato forced an eye open to speak his mind then closed it tight again. "I won't have to look in the mirror any more to see my dad. That false article will be out tomorrow first thing in the morning and guess who'll be the first to call?"

She answered softly after some minutes of applying medication to his wounded face again. "I'm sure they'll quiet down if you ignore them."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. You saw those women. There's one thing man always learns early in life: When a woman is upset get out of her way. But when she brings her friends into the picture pray for mercy. And I'm really sorry about Fluffy. That was dumb of me. If it looks like she needs medical attention I'll pay for all operating expenses."

Surprisingly, a small, quiet laugh rose from within Sora as she shielded her mouth with her hand. All these years she thought, well, she didn't know what her first reaction would be if she'd ever come face to face with Yamato. And now this man had somehow managed to create an atmosphere as if nothing had happen. Odd. Not what she had in mind if faced with him again. Instead of telling him to stay out of her life while feeling her heart shred more, her heart took over her mind; just like the phone conversation. Sora had to gain control of herself again.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head throwing the blood-spotted wash rag at him lightly, regaining her composure. "From groupies to senior citizens; you're moving on up. Why, Yamato, I would have never imagined you'd go for older women."

"Groupies or not, there's only been one woman that has captured my heart."

The shoulder length red head fashion designer suddenly found herself having a hard time breathing. A light pain in the stomach region resurfaced while she placed a hand over her stomach. Perhaps it was time to ask him to leave. She had made her decision to not hinder his career and it would remain so. She cleared her throat casting her gaze downward.

"That should do it. I'd recommend a hot soaking for what beating you took. Your body will thank you tomorrow."

Yamato gazed curiously at her. "Tell me. Do you still keep in touch with the gang?"

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me, but the first impression I got from my brother when I got here was that you sort of secluded yourself."

Sora narrowed her brows waiting for a further explanation.

He leaned in, his hands resting on his thighs. "Come on, Sora. He said whenever someone said where you lived you'd move – which, by the way," he added quickly, "I found out by myself."

Standing to her feet in silence Sora walked to the sink to wash her hands trying to keep a straight face from her broken heart. The worsening pain was starting to become unbearable.

Yamato nodded his head acknowledging her no response. He opted for a second mind-lingering question. "How old is your daughter?"

" _Eeehh?"_ she automatically responded in shock. "Have you gone insane? What daughter?"

Yamato locked eyes with hers questioning and half not expecting that answer. "Isn't Keiko your daughter?"

Sora's mouth hung open. Then without warning she laughed out loud seeing the misunderstandment. The pains had quickly diminished. "I'm babysitting her for the week. She's the next door neighbors."

Yamato's cheeks turned a light pink. "Wait. So then why does she call you Mommy?"

"Mommy," Keiko walked into the bathroom with her hands on her hips speaking in a thoughtful, yet serious tone. She had already dressed in her pajamas with her messy attempt of pigtails to accompany the outfit. She wasn't about to acknowledge Yamato, the cat killer. "S'pane some'n to me."

"Honey, why don't you find something to do? Yamato and I are having a conversation."

" 'K," she ignored Sora's request. "You're a girl, right?"

The fashion designer closed her eyes with a smile then opened them. Keiko was one of a kind alright. That little girl sometimes made her think of kids one day. One day. "Yes, Keiko."

"Okay, good," Keiko answered more to herself still with her serious tone as she continued to fumble the main question in her mind.

Sora looked at Yamato humored by the little girl's response as did he. "But," she edged her to continue.

" 'K," she sighed in frustration tapping a foot as one hand went to rub her temple. "Daddy's my dad. But then, what is he?"

Sora chuckled kneeling to the floor as she pulled the little grown-up near to fix the pigtails. "Ritsuo is a guy."

Keiko gasped taking a step back. "No way! Dad's a boy?"

So much for fixing those pigtails. "Yes, honey."

"Are all dad's boys?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Keiko blinked.

The Astronaut added his two cents in teasingly bringing a third option to the picture. "Either that or all dad's could be a breed all on their own."

The little six year old grown-up weighed this new information mentally. "...I think you're right. Mommy, I'll think about this some more and I'll tell you the truth in the morn'n," she directed back to Sora. "S'quese me, Mommy, Yamato-Gaigin. My Little Rika sticker book and pickles are wait'n for me."

"Yamato? You alright? I think you twitched," Sora asked after seeing him twitch as Keiko walked off.

"Do I have that much of an accent?"

Sora stood to her feet laughing. "Are you letting a six year old get to you?"

"No," he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "But why do you let her call you Mom? Don't you find it a bit weird? Not that it wouldn't be pract –"

He stopped short. Sora had quickly stuck her head outside the door as if searching to see if Keiko was doing as she said. It didn't seem like she heard. He decided not to bring the subject of her pregnancy up unless she did again.

She shrugged her shoulders after bring her attention again. "She lost her mother when she was young. I guess the closest mother figure she has at this point is me."

Yamato stood to his feet inching his way towards her in silence until they were inches apart standing in front of the sink, both slightly hanging heads in this awkward moment. He knew he should leave. He didn't want to leave. All these years having been separated from her and after finally getting the chance to speak with her over the phone, just hearing her admit that she missed him too was enough to give him some sort of hope that she harbored the same feelings for him.

"I've missed you, Sora," he whispered.

Butterflies; my how they seem to appear in the most inopportune times. Her feelings were betraying her. No, no. She had to snap out of it and keep looking at the floor – anywhere but at him. Sora knew if she looked at him she'd become unglued. How could her former boyfriend accomplish his dreams when she could be someone that would end up distracting him. It was time to end this. It was a mistake to admit her feelings over the phone. It was a mistake to allow him inside the apartment for so long.

"It's getting late."

"Can we talk tomorrow?"

"No."

"…No?" Well, that was blind sighting.

Sora bowed her head with respect exiting towards the front door to hold it open keeping a hand on her stomach while Yamato hot on her trail. "I'll walk you to the door. Thank you for the visit. It's been a pleasure. Unfortunately, I must leave early for work tomorrow and I have children to worry about."

Yamato gave a quick glance at her stomach. It was hard to imagine his Sora pregnant. "Yes, you do."

"Gomen, Sora," Biyomon muffled flying through the apartment side open window holding a bulging plastic grocery bag in her mouth. After releasing it to the floor she massaged her sore beak. "I didn't mean to take that long at the store. Chocolate was on sale and the check-out lines were packed with mons..." she trailed off as the pink bird-type mon stared at Yamato trying to picture where she'd seen him before.

"Yamato!" Biyomon gleefully cried running over to hug his knees. "Sora and I missed you so much! A lot's happened since you've gone. Where's Gabumon?"

He smiled kneeling down to return the hug, unbeknown to him the injured Fluffy was hiding in a corner arching her back with a low hiss.

"Back in America finishing interviews. Ever since the world found out about digimon they've been all the craze. Even more so, one that landed on Mars."

He stood to his feet stopping outside with a small bow. "I'll be staying at my brother's apartment. Just so you know if you'd like to drink coffee and talk. Good night."

Sora slowly released her breath after closing the door (resting her back on it) from watching him walk to the elevator, his trademark hands in the pocket, then giving an awkward wave as the elevator doors shut. Biyomon took a fat, long can out the bag to show her partner.

"Is this baby formula okay? I never knew there was so many to choose from."

Sora took hold of the can inspecting it then glanced in the bag. "This will do. How many did you buy?"

"Six."

"Fine. Saturday we'll buy the crib."

"Did you see Jyou?"

"Yeah. How was your day? Remember, you're helping me at work tomorrow."

"Please see Jyou again," Biyomon warned in a soft manner. "You're not as good at hiding the pain as you think you are."

She hung her head for a second seeing she was caught. "Do you think Yamato saw it?"

"I think he knew something was wrong. Go see the doctor soon. Which reminds me: What happened to his face?"

* * *

The next day's newspaper was ferociously slammed on the table at the local coffee shop in that bright and early next morning making some customers either jump in their seats or spill their coffee. Ken took his detective hat that he was wearing and pulled it over his eyes as he quickly sunk in his seat with Wormmon in embarrassment from his friend's reaction.

"This is outrage! The nerve! He'd never do that! Cat's blood isn't the ticket in the first place. Everyone knows that. Do you see how big they made the front page?"

"Daisuke, please, contain yourself. We know that's a lie."

"A lie, it is! And in the first place, if they were to make a lie, why cat's blood? Why not dinosaur's blood?"

"Yeah! Why not dinosaur's blood?" Veemon chirped.

"Because they're non-existent," Wormmon answered.

"So is that muffin I just ate," Daisuke shot back.

"…I don't get it," Wormmon told Ken confused.

Before Ken could bring reason to the table the coffee shop doors swung open allowing the Ambassador of the Digital World to dart over to their table throwing this newspaper on the table in the same manner as Daisuke causing the same reactions from everyone around.

"The outrage! The stupidity! Yamato wouldn't do that! And why cat's blood from all other lies they could have picked from?"

"Like dinosaur blood?" Veemon asked.

"There you go! Like dinosaur blood."

"See?" The blue dinosaur-type told Wormmon wearing a huge, gloating smile.

"That's why I've called this meeting," explained Taichi joining them at the table after clicking a television set on that was hanging nearby to the local news that was showing a live press interview starring Yamato, who was doing his best to clear the misunderstanding. "We all understand the reason why Yamato moved back was to stay close with family with the possibility of rekindling his relationship with Sora. But with things going on in their lives, trust me, they might need help."

"Hold on," Ken interrupted in protest. "I don't mean to sound selfish, but you mean to tell me that I pushed an eight-thirty missing person's case aside to become involved in an issue that has no need for anyone to be involved with in the first place? They're adults. This isn't our concern."

Taichi tapped the news article with his index finger leaning forward. "This man is going to need all the help he can get. And because of this lie the media isn't going to let him go that easily."

Daisuke grimaced watching the broadcast when he saw the close up of the Astronaut's face, the scratch marks, some deep, showing scabby designs. He wondered how much medication he had to take to mask the pain. "Are they sure he wanted cat's blood and not his own? Geez. Check that out."

Ken turned the news article to face him studying the photo. What the picture had frozen in time was the bunch of old women huddled around beating the tar out of the poor guy as he was crawling on the floor, the cat caught in midair with one paw showing claws, and Sora dressed in her night robe in the mist of running to the crowd to bail him out. He then read the caption underneath. Slowly, his eyes rose looking at Taichi after reading new information.

"What is it?" Wormmon asked.

Ken spoke having sympathy for the two. "It says here…well, I'll say it in nicer words, that they speculate because she came down from her apartment in her night robe that they're in a relationship. Guys, if there was ever a time that Sora may distance herself further from Yamato this would be it."

Taichi nodded. "Now you got it."

"That's horrible," Veemon spoke.

"Then let's do something," Daisuke agreed with Taichi's earlier statement. "What's your plan?"

He leaned back in his chair placing both hands behind his head. "My friends, I'll each need your help in certain areas. Daisuke, you and Veemon cook the best meal as if your lives depended on it when I give the word. Call it more of a surprise get together."

Veemon saluted him. "Aye aye, captain."

"Ken, I'll need you and Wormmon's expertise in following Sora."

Wormmon scratched his head confused. "Follow Sora?"

"I have a theory I want confirmed," he reassured. "Believe me, I'd do it myself but my wife would have my head if I were late coming home again if there wasn't an emergency back in the digital world. Good thing Agumon if filling in for me this morning. We'll call this Operation Hot Stuff."

Ken grinned remembering all that his wife had told him from yesterday. "Oh, that plan. Miyako told me about that."

Taichi panicked, gasping, turning to Daisuke to clear all matter before Ken could say anything more. Why couldn't people let things go?

" _Ah!_ It wasn't my fault! _Honest!_ That picture just popped from up from its own."

This time Ken and Wormmon laughed. "I meant about your plan, not about your slippery fingers."

The Ambassador groaned in defeat. What was the use? Wives were tricky.


	6. Fibs & Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRE's mean meals ready to eat

The famed Astronaut Cat Killer gritted his teeth as he walked off stage to the awaiting company car that next bright and early morning taking a seat in the back. He shut the car door on the hovering mounds of reporters and flashing lights. He needed a break from reality before going to work that morning. Even coffee was sounding good.

"Yoshi," he spoke to his driver as they pulled off. "Let's make a detour before work."

"Yes sir. Where to?"

"5297 Fuji Street…Better yet, just drop me off there and I'll catch the sub later."

"Sir, I'll wait as long as needed."

"Arigato. But I'll be fine."

JAXA was the one to rush and announce the emergency press meeting. It was JAXA to offer a company chauffeur until things died down. Would JAXA mind also to invent a time machine?

But that cat. Something just wasn't right from yesterday. Yamato couldn't place his finger on it, but a question kept lingering in his mind: Since when did Sora like cats? Granted, people's taste change over time and it may not be a big deal. He had a feeling to work harder on winning Sora over. When this press conference is aired who knows how the media will twist the truth.

The car pulled in front of an apartment complex dropping Yamato off. Right as he stepped from the elevator onto the seventh floor his cell phone rang. With a tired smile he answered continuing to the apartment door.

"Moshi moshi?"

" _Yamato? What happened? I just turned on the news."_

"Morning, Dad. The truth, you ask?"

" _Of, course the truth! Are you alright?"_

Instead of answering Yamato knocked on a door. His father answered on the other side, his eyes widening as he lowered the phone from his ear slowly, studying the deep scratches on his son's face.

Yamato answered his dad's question with a sheepish grin putting his cell phone away. "Any coffee to spare before heading to work? The story will be well worth it."

Yamato's father leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table, arms crossed at the chest, listening intently as his son brought him up to date with the situation. They left the coffee pot at the table for convenience. Yamato paused from the story to finish the last bit of coffee from his cup then continued.

"I don't get it, Dad. One minute it's like Sora admits she still cares for me. And then the next thing you now it's back to square one with being short and uneasy. It's like a tug-o-war or something. I don't know."

"Yamato, nine years is a long time."

Yamato glanced around the room in thought before speaking. "I was kind of hoping you'd say more than that."

His father relaxed his arms after the spoken statement. A parent's job was never done, no matter how old. "Son, let me share something with you that I found out too late in life. Find the one you can't live without – and keep her. No matter what. Yamato, listen to me. I don't know why Sora is acting the way she is. Maybe that area isn't the concern. Perhaps trying to be her best friend again instead of her boyfriend is what she needs right now. And especially with a baby on the way she is going to need all the support she can get."

The twenty-seven year old ran his fingers through his hair blowing out air. "I love her, Dad. I'll do anything to find favor in her sight."

His dad's face softened as a memory resurfaced. "Remember when you came home from your first date with Sora? Remember when you were upset because I wouldn't let you order her two dozen roses to be delivered to her the next day?"

Yamato laughed. "I thought you were heartless. I can't believe you still remember that."

"Sure I do. It was my boy's first date. Do you remember why I said no?"

The blonde thought for a second then quoted what he was told long ago. " 'A man never comes on strong during the first few dates.' Did Grandma tell you that?"

His father winked. "It was one of the things that helped me catch your mom. Mainly, that statement is about keeping slow, steady, and having patience in any type of relationship."

"I understand that," Yamato said becoming slightly peeved. "I guess what I'm trying to state is I don't understand why the relationship ended after I left when we both discussed about it."

He raised a brow with a slight sigh leaning his head to one side. "Did you ever ask her why?"

Yamato threw his hands in the air. "How can I when she won't talk to me!"

"She let you in yesterday."

"Only because I surprised her and nearly killed her cat."

"I rest my case, my son The Cat Killer."

Yamato squinted his eyes no the least bit amused. "Hilarious."

"Now get out of my house and get to work. If we keep this up you'll owe me another bag of coffee – which I'm sure you can afford with that cat business of your booming with recognition." He joked knowing full well his son's reaction would be to twitch uncontrollably with anger. Not that he was trying to be cruel. He just missed his son's, sometimes weird, ways.

He stood to his feet clearing the table until something hit him. Still holding that coffee pot in hand he asked turning to face him. "By the way, maybe I've gotten crazy in my old age, but do I hear an accent?"

* * *

Sora smiled at Biyomon's comment as she kept several pins sticking out from her pursed lips while adjusting the seams on a kimono Biyomon was modeling at work. Just a few more tucks here and there and the show would be one the road. This brought joy and life to her days. Especially when the proceeds were to benefit those of unfortunate needs.

She had convinced her boss to allow her to start this fashion show fundraiser every year as head, recruiting people from the workplace. In turn, not only would the workplace gain recognition in the city, but also the co-worker's original designs (and hopefully Sora's) would be noticed by top people. Nothing could turn her work day upside-down today.

"Think I could turn other Yokomon's heads with this outfit, Sora? I really love how the colors blend."

"Biyomon, with these colors they bring out your complexion," she agreed with a wink.

"Sora," a co-worker passed by, "Have you picked out a family to sponsor?"

"Sure have! How many thing have you crossed off your family's list?"

"I'm down to five."

"Nice job this year," Hiroki came by with a pencil in ear. "Not that it's not impressive every year."

She blushed, attending back to her mending. "Thank you, Hiroki. The show's next week. I gather your sketches and finished wish list will be at my station before the dead line?"

He grinned holding a victory sign as he continued towards his destination waving a portfolio in the air. "Right ahead of you."

"Good – _Hey!_ Biyomon?" Sora whipped around as Biyomon jumped off the stool still wearing that kimono towards a group of people. "What's gotten into you?"

The pink bird-type scratched her head with a puzzled look turning back towards Sora after a momentarily delay. "I thought I just saw Ken."

"What?" she stated in disbelief placing her hand son her hips, her eyes scanning the busy work area. "What would Ken be doing here?"

"Beats me."

"Is it true?" Hiroki placed a hand on her shoulder with concern. "Did he hurt you?"

" _Eeehh?"_ What was he talking about? If Hiroki was trying to pull a stunt he had one thing coming to him for sure. He had the wrong girl to cross. She turned her attention to the man very much bewildered.

Recognizing from her expression that she had no clue as to who he was referring to he urged her to follow drawing her attention to the front page article in the newspaper at his desk. Biyomon dashed to push a chair from behind to catch Sora as her knees buckled, reading the article briskly and to herself.

" _Witnesses claim to have seen Ishida Yamato selling cat's blood in specially marked bottles behind McDoogle's alley ways for seven yen – a three yen raise from last year in America. Does this mean that Ishida, Japan's most eligible bachelor, is suffering in expenses? Perhaps that's why he's quickly become involved with Tokyo's rising fashion designer, Takenouchi Sora. With these two income combined there's no doubt all debts will be paid off._

" _Interestingly enough, a report was made yesterday that Takenouchi had mentioned she also has a busy love life and may be involved with an unidentified dark-hair man at work as well. No further comment was mentioned._

" _Now with one possible Tokyo hot couple on the rise (with to question if their relationship will continue with this uncovering) many questions are left unanswered:_

_Are our house pets safe with The Cat Killer on the loose? Will Takenouchi put aside her career to follow in his brainwashing techniques? Can they lick their elbows while doing a tushy dance? Where did Takenouchi buy that night robe? Was that night for them supposed to be a special night turn sour – and sour for that mystery man?_

" _More importantly, where did that cat disappear to – or sold to?"_

\- **_Turn to page 4A titled "Save the Kitties"  
for the continuation_**

Sora's face paled dropping the article on her lap. Her throat had tied in knots. The world had stopped spinning. Yamato wasn't kidding. A crowd surrounded her as the co-worker who had passed by earlier placed a portable black and white tv on Hiroki's desk putting on the news. Guess what the top story was?

Sora licked her dry lips, taking deep, slow breaths. She leaned over from her seat to click the tv off then tightly held the sides of her seat trying to calm the inner rage as the pain in her stomach returned.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" Biyomon asked trying to comfort.

She hid her face behind her hands from major embarrassment and to shield the evidence of the tripling pain. "I'd like a new life, if that's poss…"

There laid a red-hair twenty-seven year old woman crunched once more on the floor in a fetal position unable to hide her pain any longer. No sooner had Hiroki called the emergency line while some co-workers and Biyomon tried to shake her, Sora had gone unconscious.

* * *

"Six o'clock and all is well," Yamato grinned entering the apartment that now he and Takeru shared.

Despite the stress of that morning he had put it aside for tonight. He knew he'd have to rush home to change then head to Sora's hoping she didn't take the stretched news to heart. What stopped him was seeing Keiko – again – in the living room. His living room. Even better was seeing Hikari sitting on the couch with a worried look, Takeru sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me guess. Elvis is alive and stole all the Little Rika's toys around the world."

"Don't make me throw my Little Rika slippers at you," Keiko mumbled.

Yamato's grin faded after seconds of no response from the adults. He cautiously took a step forward. "Where's Sora?"

"That's what I wanna know," Keiko promptly placed her hands as fists on her hips directing the statement to Hikari.

She didn't like to find out the teacher in the classroom next to hers was Sora's friend. Now there might be a leak to her dad if she did anything wrong. Drat. "Daddy said I gotta stay wit' Mommy. Why am I here?"

Hikari, being unsure and uncomfortable on how to word the situation in front of the little girl, prayed with all her might that her friend would understand in a tactful way. If not, Takeru would have to distract Keiko and she knew that wouldn't last long. Keiko was sometimes too smart for her own good. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Sora had a tummy ache. So work told her to see Jyou. And you know how he's always hanging out at that big mansion on Aki Drive. But Sora needed a ride there. That's why Jyou had his friends pick her up in that van with the flashy lights. That's the last we heard."

"Any questions?" Takeru asked.

Yamato eyed all three people. What the heck? Was he understanding correctly? The baby! He tried to remain calm. "How much of a tummy ache?"

"Mimi and my brother are with her. Why not stop by at Jyou's? If anything, Keiko will stay with me for the time being."

Words left his mind as his brain switched into action. Without as much as a goodbye the young astronaut turned right back around and rushed out. This made Keiko frown.

"Alright, people. I want the truth and not'n but the truth."

"…Uh," Takeru nervously chuckled. Keiko squinted her eyes giving both adults the stare down.

"Hey! Look!" Hikari motioned to Patamon who had just happened to fly in from the bedroom from taking a nap landing on the kitchen table. "It's a pig bat!"

"A what?" Keiko gave the Kindergarten teacher a scrupulous look.

"Excuse me?" Patamon coughed in surprise. "I'm a what?"

"Whoa!" the little girl shouted in delight as she saw what Hikari meant. "Cool! Can I touch it?"

Immediately, Patamon flapped his wings rising in the air to get away from the girl. There was something about her that scared him. " 'It' has a name. Takeru, I can use help at any time!"

Takeru groaned lowering his head. She had to use Patamon of all mons. He wasn't going to sleep well for the next several days. Patamon would make sure of that.

* * *

"Why was I the last to know?" Yamato asked Taichi craning his neck to peek into the door window of where on the other side was Sora's hospital room. Mimi was inside holding Sora's hand as Jyou was talking to Sora.

"I don't know your work number," Taichi said.

"What do you mean?" he glanced over quickly, eyebrows scrunched. "You're the Ambassador. You can get anything."

"Oh, right. I'm supposed to pull strings and have the phone number in a snap."

"Hey, Taichi, have you heard of the White Pages, under the blue section?" he asked turning his full attention to his best friend.

"…There wasn't any around," he stated with a triumphant grin after a brief hesitance.

"What about the invention of the cell phone? Many have dared to purchase this fascinating piece of technology."

"Shut up."

He grinned for a second. "Make me."

"Twank!"

Yamato twitched.

"Okay, you two. Break it up." Jyou spoke walking outside. "You can both see her now."

Yamato put a hand on Jyou's shoulder as Taichi went inside grumbling. "How is she? How's the baby?"

Jyou's expression turned to that of shock. He stuttered before making out a sentence. "She's fine…What baby?"

He frowned. "She told me. No use in hiding it from me."

"…Right. Uh…Go talk to her," Jyou slapped a hand behind Yamato's back then rushed off. "We should hang out sometime. Make an appointment!"

If it wasn't for coming for Sora, Yamato would have said Jyou didn't have the slightest clue what he was talking about. Strange. Then again, Jyou always was somewhat strange. He shook the weird behavior aside, quietly stepping inside the room.

"What did you name her?" Mimi asked Sora excitedly.

There laid Sora, the bed turned upright, alert as ever. Her face was a bit flushed. Nevertheless, she never looked more beautiful in her life. Mimi sat on one side, Taichi on the other. All three turned their attention to Yamato as a soft smile stayed on his face. She was okay. And Mimi said it was a girl. Both were going to be alright.

He cleared his throat awaking from his dream world feeling awkward from the stares. "How's the baby?"

Sora wore a blank expression before laughing, elbowing Taichi. "As long as he keeps behaving there won't be any needles used as threats, right Taichi?"

Taichi just smiled at her shaking his head.

Hmm. Guess she didn't want to speak of the baby at that second. Alright. Come on, ingenious Ishida. Think of something again.

"Um, guys?" Sora asked in a soft, meek manner. "Can I speak with Yamato alone?"

Yamato's jaw dropped. Was this girl unpredictable or what? Mimi passed by him while leaving grabbing hold of a hand of his and literally using it to slap his own mouth when she saw his reaction. Alright. Part of it was because, uh, just because. Who could really explain her?

"Close your mouth. No one cares to see the food in your teeth. And my I suggest flossing? You're not in outer space forced to eat MRE's. Now, make me proud and go get her, Gaigin."

Yamato twitched, swatting her hold away. "You too?"

"Thank Taichi," she giggled waving good-bye.

Yamato squinted his eyes at Taichi peeved. Taichi had the simple answer as he followed Mimi out. He flexed his muscles singing what he thought was a sexy song while making his slow departure outside. He cried out, "This one's for you, Sora!" gave one last flex, then off he went.

Both couldn't help but laugh. It was a bit disturbing, but still funny. Sora took a kleenex from the side table and dabbed her eyes when all laughter had died down. "I should call his wife and rat on him. Maybe I'll use the words "seducing act". What do you think?"

He burst into laughter. "I'd think she'd ground him from the way I've seen her treat him."

"I think you're right. Ha!"

It was quiet a while before both could feel the silence grow uncomfortable after a few minutes of nothing. Great. Back to square one. At least there weren't any potted plants around.

"So, uh, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

She turned her head to the side somewhat, as if thinking how to word her thoughts. "When was the last time we talked? I mean, over-the-phone really talked?"

He's heart skipped a beat. She was getting to something. He could feel it. "Almost seven and a half years ago."

"Has it really been that long?" asked the fashion designer with a sheepish facial expression.

He sighed closing his eyes from the deep pain inside then opened them.

She nodded her head, more to herself, as she reweighed her thoughts. After awhile, she spoke again. "There are reasons why I did what I did. That doesn't excuse me from hurting you. I never meant to. I still care for you, Yamato. But with all this going on with the press and work and –"

"Don't listen to the press. Do you understand me? Let the community figure out the truth on their own."

She stayed quiet which made him nervous and think of something.

With much sorrow he asked, "Is it the press and me, or is it just me that makes you uncomfortable? Say the word and I'll never bother you again."

Her eyes locked with his struggling to answer. Nothing would come out. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell him those words she planned to say that afternoon after she awoke in the hospital earlier. Once again, the heart would betray the logic mind.

"Jyou said it's just stress. He said I need to take it easy for the day, or I'll keep hurting myself. I'll be going home tomorrow…Will you drive me home? If it's okay I'd like to catch up."

Instead of joy, the young man's face softened with a twinge of sadness. "And then what? Stay friends, or avoid me? Either way it's still like a stab to the heart."

She took a deep breath half expecting his answer. Who wouldn't feel that way after being toyed with?

"All I ask is for a chance."

"For what, Sora? What exactly do you want?"

"That rain check from yesterday over drinking coffee and talking."

It took a minute to pinpoint what she was talking about. That's right! Yesterday at her place when Biyomon came in with that grocery bag he left her that offer. She meant it.

"I will if you promise me something."

Her face turned a light pink blushing, knowing she was being cornered. This was what her heart was leading her to do, right? She was doing what Taichi made her promise: To find that one and not let him go. Why continue to fight her mind? Sora switched the nagging voice in her mind off before making a lasting decision.

"Okay."

"I'm allowed to help out with anything and one of us talks to the other at least once a day."

Of all moments those darn butterflies decide to show up. She placed her hands on her stomach and a smile grew. Maybe it might be worth it. Maybe she wouldn't be in the middle of his career. We'll see.

Yamato took hold of one of her hands in a light hold. He was amused watching her fall silent with a smile while her gaze was lowered. "What is it?"

She chuckled. "It's like you're still my Superman."

He grinned, imitating Taichi by flexing his muscles. "Why? Did I save the day?"

She held his hands stopping him from flexing as she laughed. "Somehow, you always do."


	7. Love Is

It was the same morning, and once again there sat Taichi, Ken, Wormmon, Daisuki, and Veemon at a booth in the same local coffee shop discussing their results. Or rather, Taichi sat at the table drumming his fingers on the menu with a steady, intense gaze held on Ken and Wormmon as they both gulped. Daisuke's and Veemon's eyes were switching from the detective to the ambassador timing how long this would keep up. Nevertheless, Taichi wasn't pleased with what he heard from Sora last night on the phone.

Taichi folded his arms (laying them on the table) as he leaned forward speaking in a low, eerie tone. "Why did she see you?"

"Taichi," Ken insisted, "She didn't. At least she didn't recognize us."

"Well," Wormmon interrupted, "I think Biyomon saw us. She did run towards our direction for a second there. But it wasn't intentional, Taichi. Honest."

His eyes squinted as the frustration within rose.

Ken sighed. There was no use making a mountain out of a mole hill. "Before I say about yesterday, how is she? I spoke with Jyou yesterday when she was still unconscious. Did they let her go?"

The Ambassador's hardcore facial expression fell at the mention of Sora. "Meh, Yamato and Mimi picked her up –"

"Quick! Time!" Daisuke shouted to Veemon.

"Two dot three and five," announced his little blue dinosaur friend reading from the new wrist stopwatch he bought not long ago. "Hey, any idea how you're suppose to say the numbers after the dot?"

Daisuke looked at Veemon as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Yeah. Thirty-five, doofus."

"Hey! Who you calling doofus, you doofus!"

The feelings of annoyance and impatience dripped heavily off of Taichi's face as he slowly turned to face Ken while both hands gripped the edge of the table, elbows in the air leaning forward again with a low growl. This may take a while.

* * *

"Push harder. It's not working."

"I am," Yamato gritted his teeth.

"Well, it's not working. Didn't America even teach you anything?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he spoke raising his voice just slightly, irritated with the constant nagging and whining from this woman. And Taichi thought he had it hard with his wife?

"It can mean many of many things, Space Cowboy. Come on! Do I have to explain?" she sharply turned her head to Sora with an expression that read "Can you believe this guy?"

Sora gave a nervous laugh taking Mimi's hand patting it. "Mimi, I think I accidentally touched the brake leverage. Yamato is doing just fine."

"Oh."

"See? It's fixed." Mimi gasped, "Th-The door. It's closing!"

Yamato's one hand slammed hard against the closest sliding door to stop it as the other simultaneously gave a firm push to wheel Sora outside and Mimi pressed the "open door" button. After all, they couldn't let their best friend be squashed by the elevator doors in her own apartment complex when she was in a wheelchair. Not even one that was customized to be pink and sparkly with pink goose feathers given from none other by the famed New Yorker chef. Mimi saw this as a get well present. Sora saw this as an excellent girly present for the back dumpster – secretly of course. Maybe it'll just get lost… Jyou only said to get a day's rest. He never mentioned the aid of a wheelchair – nor one that was feathered.

Biyomon stuck her head out from the apartment window from the commotion. With a gleeful cry she flew to greet them all landing on Sora's lap giving a great big hug.

"What's all the noise, Biyomon? Who's outside?" Gabumon repeated the same actions by sticking his head out the window.

"Gabumon!" Yamato cried stepping out to knell besides Sora so Gabumon could run up to him. "What took so long?"

"Hey! There you are. I tried to hurry, but I was held back at Customs."

"Customs? What were you trying to bring?"

"Oh, I wasn't bringing anything questionable. See, everyone was asking for autographs. And before I knew it there was food offered in the back. You should have been there."

The Astronaut sighed shaking his head. "Food, huh? Enough to make you stay at the airport three days extra?"

"Well, no…There were people asking for me to come over and…" He whispered the rest in Yamato's ear.

"Ooohh. Got her phone number?" Yamato responded with a sly smile. He then turned to everyone else. "A _girl_ Gabumon."

"No way, Yamato! It wasn't like that. When I landed here I accidentally spilled my soft drink when I tripped at baggage claim and I was accused of ruining her dress. I apologized and offered to buy her a new one plus interest but I had to run and –"

"There you are!" yelled the female Gabumon from down below in the street in rage. "I'm going to kill you! _Blue Blaster!"_

All three humans and two Digimon yelled in horror running, one wheeling, quickly into Sora's apartment nearly missing the attack. Ah, yes. Love sure was an amazing, scary thing.

"Taichi, I'm sure she's gone."

"Are you sure about that, Sora? Just because Yamato kicked Gabumon outside to reconcile everything, it doesn't mean she's gone. She could be hiding," he answered peeking out from the living room window blinds.

Yamato raised a brow standing in the kitchen where he was cooking lunch over the stove. He lifted his voice so he could be heard. "Hiding? Okay, sure, to devour you."

"Fine. Go ahead and joke. Then where's Gabumon, genius? He's been gone the rest of the day."

"Maybe they settled things and went out somewhere," Sora offered a suggestion as she sat on the living room couch, feet raised on the ottoman. Mimi had left after the commotion had died down. Yamato had done the honors with the fluffy puff object then called Taichi for a laugh.

"Or," Taichi turned from the window with a raised finger with an all-knowing tone, "maybe they settled things. And when he least expected it she devoured him."

Yamato freaked with the sudden mental picture. He ran from the kitchen to the point where the two rooms connected and pointed the steaming hot cooking utensil to the Ambassador. "You take that back!"

Taichi's finger wilted. "Uh-She-Uh-He-But –"

" _Now!"_

"Aaahh – He wasn't devoured! Geez! Calm down!"

The blonde hesitated then casually walked to a near window to peek then back to cooking.

"Taichi," Sora corrected softly. It was like they were all kids again.

Taichi lowered his head, a foot gently rubbing the floor while his hands were stuffed in his pockets. "So I got carried away."

"Not cool," Yamato stuck his head out again quickly speaking in English only to run back to the food.

" _Twank!"_

"Stop it!" Sora ordered. She turned herself so that she could see both kitchen and Taichi. "Yamato, cook. Taichi, shut up, and sit."

Taichi's jaw dropped. What got into her? His head fell again as he sat next to her. "Gomen," he muttered.

Sora went from stern to a smile. She rolled her eyes with a small chuckle hugging him. "You're such a big baby at times. How's work?"

"Good, good. Agumon and I have gotten an Ogremon and Teddymon to sit their differences aside after twenty years of land dispute. Listen, I hate to run, but –"

"Do you have to right this minute? We hardly get to spend time together anymore. Even Mimi leaves tonight. I'm glad I got to see her again one last time. Life just feels so busy."

"Yeah. Bummer. I know. But I have to get back to work. Besides, shouldn't you and Gaigin catch up?"

She crossed her arms. "Excuse me. What exactly is my best friend telling me?"

He winced while scratching his head. First his wife, then Yolie, and now his best friend. Why did all girls have to be so intimidating? They make carrying out plans so hard. Sheesh. "Heh, just that this must be a sudden change from shunning Yamato to all of the sudden accepting him back in your life. Granted, nothing's happened to change the friendship status to my knowledge. But I have seen someone else try to move into that spot for some time. It's not like I haven't come to visit before. I've met your neighbor, Ritsuo. And I've seen how the two of you act towards each other."

Sora blushed, half scared of being seen from the inside. It was her turn to lower her head. At least he was whispering so the other couldn't hear. "If you've seen, how come this is being brought up now?"

"You made me a promise, Sora-," Taichi reminded her. "No pressure in it. Just remember."

She took a deep breath. It was true what Taichi said. But there was something else he didn't know. That slight pain roused in her stomach region as she revealed a secret. She held out her right pinky. "Make me a promise to not tell a soul and I'll say what other's are probably dying to know."

* * *

Yamato cocked his head slightly, listening to silence after tasting his famous hot sauce soup. The air was too still. Something wasn't right. He nudged Biyomon, who was standing on a foot stool next to him bringing bowls down to dress the table, and placed a finger on his lips signaling silence. He crept to the next room discovering the two playing thumb wrestle. Well, that was weird. He voted against surprising them with a sudden "boo" because of doctor's orders.

"Check this out, Biyomon! Isn't it classic? Where's Ed McMann when you've got the classic moment captured?"

"Nani? Who's Ed McMann?" asked Taichi stumped.

"I won!" exclaimed Sora. "Yes! Thanks, Yamato!"

"What?" Taichi looked back. "No fair! That was outside interference."

Yamato grinned bowing. "Lunch is served."

"Best four out of five," Taichi insisted with urgency to Sora.

"Go to work," Sora said. "Want me to pack you some food?"

"No thanks. The wife packed enough," he hugged her again in defeat, and headed towards the door. "Make sure she stays out of trouble, man," he waved to Yamato. "Let's do something together tomorrow night."

"Will do," Yamato waved goodbye.

Once again there was the fashion designer and Astronaut in the same room in uncomfortable silence. If this was a job they'd be millionaires. Think! Think, think, think, Superman! You can save everyone else except one intimidating woman? Wonderful. Now she's playing with her fingernails.

"What's on the menu, chef?" Sora asked shy still looking at her nails.

Well, well. Guess that title was pegged on the wrong person.

He cleared his throat flicking the towel roughly in the air, then placed it over his left arm bowing once more. This caught her and Biyomon's attention. "Ahem. Today's afternoon special is chicken soup sprinkled with hot sauce, served with white rice, broccoli and onions, and sesame seed chicken."

He then playfully hid his mouth behind a hand as he harshly whispered the next line exaggeratedly for Biyomon to hear anyway. "It was Biyomon who wanted the chicken theme."

"Hey," Biyomon placed her wings on her hips.

Sora laughed. "Sounds delicious."

"Wait. And here's the best part." He went back to the kitchen retrieving a coffee pot of coffee. "We take this and everything else to the patio."

She smiled hoping he couldn't read her mind. She was a grown, single, hardworking woman being pampered by someone whose reputation was on the line. You'd think he'd stay away. But not Yamato. He was stubborn. Feelings were beginning to stir for this man. He hadn't changed. Not one bit. She had though. Oh, darn those conflicting thoughts.

"Um, do you think the patio table is big – _Watch out!"_

Just when those wounds on his face were starting to heal that cat's tail had to get in the way. Why let it heal? The press was having a fun time. Biyomon managed to pull the cat away, but not before it bit his leg. Ah, yes. Love is also a painful thing.

* * *

Yamato sat on a patio chair on the back balcony wincing with pain. As Biyomon served the food outside Sora played nurse again.

"Where else?" she asked holding a swab of cotton soaked with hydrogen peroxide.

He rolled up a pant leg; his silent answer.

She scrunched her lips taking a good look at the bite wound. "Way to go, Bigfoot. Looks like it's a job for stitches. Put your foot on my lap."

He sat back in the chair doing as he was told folding his arms trying to ignore the pain on his face and arms as well. "Looks like we're starting a pattern. What's with that cat anyway?"

She looked up from examining. "What's with watching where you step? Cats may have nine lives but I doubt they forget pain." She grinned watching his disapproving expression while searching for gauze in the medicine box. Something told her he was going to express his mind.

"They say it isn't healthy to have a cat as a pet when you're pregnant. And besides, that one has anger issues. Why for all I know that thing could jump and attack you too when you least expect it."

The astronaut leaned forward grabbing the edge of his seat to emphasize his next point. "And since when did you like cats? That's been bothering me for God knows how long. Remember when the gang was hanging out at the ice cream place our junior year and we were saying what type of pets we like? You said – _aahh!"_

Sora clenched her teeth wincing from how Yamato reacted when she pressed a new hydrogen-soaked cotton swab on the bite on his leg. Half of it was from guilt. She couldn't bear to cut in to say she always hated it when guys would ramble on. She always thought actions spoke louder than words.

Fine. She lied to herself. It was a funny moment she couldn't bear to pass up.

"Those are all interesting points, my dear fellow."

"You did that on purpose!" Yamato insisted.

"A little peroxide is always good for the soul," she teased. "And anyway, didn't anyone ever tell you to never assume anything?"

The twenty-seven year old blonde gazed at Sora like years ago as if he could see inside. "I think you know what I mean."

Her grin went to that of short to nothing when her eyes locked on his. All these years her response never changed. She managed to break away clearing her throat to cut gauze and taped it on the wound then answered. "Well, here's something I don't get. Why is me having a cat a big deal anyway? Or, what if I'm cat sitting just like I'll be babysitting Keiko again starting tomorrow? Is that a problem?"

He blinked. "Uh…No. No, there's not…Sora?"

She sighed quenching his curiosity. "Okay, look, the cat's not mine. At work I'm head of a fashion show put annually to raise money for unfortunate families. Not only are co-worker's designs advertised with very positive feedback each year but also the money goes solely to help the families picked. And each family draws a wish list as well of what they want. My family, among other things, wished for a cat. Alright?"

Yamato's forehead scrunched putting this new info to light. "So then, the cat's not yours?"

"No way, Cat Killer. I would have fried mine by now. Wouldn't you?"

He gave a laugh putting his foot back on the floor lowering the pant leg. "Apparently, I'm best selling the blood. Do you think that's its secret of long life?" Yamato gave a quick jump jerking away when the cat passed by giving a low his.

Sora placed a hand on her cheek laughing. "Whatever Fluffy has I'm sure she's trying to keep it longer. Hey, do you want to come to the show? It's next week."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up in an instant." Me? Are you inviting me to go somewhere?"

Sora's head fell instantly, blushing as her hands raced to grab the medicine box. "Yeah, you're right. Gomen. Food's getting cold and I should put this –"

"I accept."

She froze in her position not sure what to say.

Biyomon, who had sat on a nearby chair watching this whole humorous event unfold rose from her seat. There sat Yamato with this Cheshire's grin plastered on regardless of the hideous scabs decked on his face while Sora fumbled with the box. The bird type digimon grabbed the box. "I'll take this, thank you. Excuse me. I think that's Gabumon at the door."

"Wait…" Her partner had left her with an arm stretched out as if it would help grab the object back and one foot in front of the other.

Despite the conflicting actions he watched from his former girlfriend he also saw what seemed to be a small cry for help in the sense of awkwardness. Whatever it was that was holding her back wasn't letting her move forward as much as it seemed liked she wanted to. He smiled to himself taking hold of a cup and poured the coffee offering it to her. Maybe this will help her to relax.

"Have you ever tried American coffee? It's so weak. And then they use huge mugs like these thinking the caffeine will work. Try it."

"Oh." Not sure what to say she sat back down accepting the drink. The next second her nose wrinkled. "Yleech. Did we bring sugar?"

Yamato chuckled, and handed a box over. "Yeah."

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What type of question is that?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to share any stories from the States."

"Sora, I'll tell you anything you'd like to know. Here, put some cream in it too. It'll make it sweeter."

It was at this time she was able to pull herself together to look him in the eye. With a twinge of eagerness she asked, "How different are they?"

How about that. Maybe he was Superman after all. Was it mentioned that love is also confusing?

* * *

"No way! Ha! Dude, check this out!" reported a male in his early thirties to his buddy. He hurried to grab a few napkins since the humor he found from reading an online article on his laptop caused him to spit the tea that he was drinking onto the screen.

"What bit your foot?" inquired Ritsuo rising from his seat before the business meeting started, which was being held in a nicely furnished meeting room located in the very southern portion of the country.

"This says there's that astronaut guy that just came back from America that kills cats for money and sucked this hot chick in to help him out – _No!_ Not now!" The laptop had unfortunately gone dead before Ritsuo could see.

"Hmm. No problem. Use mine," Ritsuo reassured pulling his laptop out of its proper case next to his own briefcase. "Just keep that drink away. I like to take care of my things."

"What? And let you be the mature one? I can fix that," his friend grinned sitting down turning the computer on. When it booted up he pulled the same webpage pointing to the hot chick he mentioned. "Check her out. Nice, huh?"

"That's Sora. What is going on?" he spoke taken aback. "Dear God, my daughter might be mixed in this."


	8. Pandora Sora

"Biyomon?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think, or what should you do?"

"Both would be nice," Sora joked biting into a bite size chocolate candies as both she and mon laid out in patio furniture the following evening staring at the stars. Keiko was fast asleep after an active school day.

Biyomon smirked. "I think two men are confusing already as it is and you should stop hogging the chocolate."

"Wha – I'm not hogging. What happened to your box?"

"Shucks," the bird snapped her fingers. "Almost had it this time."

"Biyomon, I'm serious. Yamato and I have history. I mean, we can connect in a much deeper level and been through so much together. And now that he came back… Oh, I don't know. But then, there's Ritsuo," her voice became softer resting her hands on her stomach. "I mean I agree that he holds, uh, how did you put it?"

The mon turned her head to face her. "A freakish resemblance to Yamato?"

"Yeah! He's kind-hearted, puts other's first. Biyomon, did I tell you that I can tell this man anything deep and he could relate to it and vise versa? It's just amazing. On top of that, I love that daughter of his like there's no tomorrow. There's a part of me that wants a family."

"Can I be honest with you?"

Sora held a sheepish face. "Uh oh. Sure."

"It seems to me you found a clone replacement. And now that the two of them are in the same city, as weird as it may sound, you don't want to let go of any of them. Two for the price of one. Man, I'm good."

Roughly, she let air out staring back at the stars. "At least I didn't take the chicken way out by using the answering machine on Ritsu."

Biyomon stuffed a handful of chocolate in her mouth. "Wow. Is that how you did it? No wonder Yamato was so distort. Speaking of which, didn't Ritsuo call on your break? What did he say?"

Sora placed a hand on her forehead rubbing it closing her eyes. "Oh, that. That was interesting. Listen to this."

* * *

_**The Phone Call with Ritsuo** _

"Rest assure, Ritsuo, Keiko is in excellent care."

" _I'm not doubting. It's just when I see an article – several in fact, about someone I care about in newspapers and online with pictures of you in your robe I have to admit, it is alarming."_

In other words, you're saying you have doubts."

" _No. I'm saying be careful with that man. No. You know what? As long as my daughter is there, stay away from him."_

"Ritsuo! Do you realize you're asking me to stay away from a close friend?" She pinched her eyes knowing how hypocritical she sounded. Good thing none of her good friends worked with her.

" _What type of man kills cats and lets you go outside in a robe?"_

"Ritsuo–"

" _I still can't get over that."_

"Ritsuo, listen –"

" _Go to dinner with me."_

For a minute there she thought she forgot how to breathe. "What?"

" _It's been a long time since I've dated, but…Come on. I'll be back Monday in time for your fashion show. Can we go afterwards?"_

She blushed. "You just don't give up, do you? What happened the last time we tried? Or did that memory mysteriously vanished?"

" _So what if we agreed to be friends that time, or the time before that. I can't get you out of my head, Sora."_

"Hmm. Do they teach guys pickup lines on the side? I knew this wasn't solely a call to check up on Keiko. Work beckons."

" _Say yes."_

"And if I don't?"

" _I'll continue to call."_

"I'll have a message taken," she grinned thinking she settled that.

" _And in it will say eight o'clock dinner, then a movie. Sounds good?"_

"Sounds too cliché to me."

" _I'll just have to surprise you then, won't I?"_

Butterflies danced in her stomach. "Surprises are good."

* * *

**_Present Time_ **

"Whoa," Biyomon sat up in her chair Indian-style.

"See?" Sora did the same. "What do you think?"

"What do I think, or what should you do?"

She wrang her wrists. "Both would be nice."

"Well, the natural thing to do would be to make up your mind before anything develops so that no one gets hurt."

"Right."

"So, make up your mind."

The fashion designer took an outside cushion squishing it to her face giving a frustrated growl. So much for that. "I need more time! Why couldn't I tell him that? Yamato and I made a pact. Why couldn't I tell him that?"

"Since you're asking me I'm guessing you're in Pandora-mode."

"Who?"

"Pandora-mode. You know, the girl that let her curiosity get the best of her." The mon continued seeing she had no idea of the fable. "She was told to never open the box. Curiosity got to her, opened it, and dark things were leashed out into the world. Keep playing in Pandora-mode, girly, and watch what things might happen. Hey, do you have any of those cream-filled chocolates left?"

* * *

In the complex across from Sora's was Ken and Wormmon camouflaged in the dark starry night hiding behind objects off a porch. Ken removed the headphones he was wearing that had picked up the recent conversation. Tapping her apartment this morning proved to be successful. He heard everything he needed to hear.

"Did you get all of that, friend?"

Wormmon shut the recorder off, and removed his headphones as well. "Yep. Ken," the insect Digimon asked cautiously, "Were you looking through your binoculars too?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Maybe it's a dumb thought, but did you see how she placed her hands on her stomach when she mentioned Ritsuo? Do you think…Well, do you?"

He sighed lowering his head. "That Ritsuo may be the father? Is that what you're asking?"

"Yes."

"That was my impression. I wonder how many months she is," Ken stated looking through the binoculars again. "She couldn't be barely a month. If Yamato wouldn't have said anything at his welcome home party no one would have known. She doesn't even show."

Wormmon scratched an itch thinking out loud. "Taichi would have us call Jyou to see if we could get anything more out of him. He seemed somewhat weirded out whenever Mimi or Taichi would ask about the baby when she was in the hospital."

"You're right. Keep in mind there is such thing as a "Doctor-Patient" confidentiality. We won't know until we try, right? Let's go."

"Guess what, Mommy!" Keiko exclaimed skipping merrily out of school grounds and into Sora's arms for a big bear hug. The following day seemed to have flown by quickly. "Ms. Hikari told me a secret about you at recess when you were my age! I can use it for blackmail too!"

Sora pulled away alarmed. This woman couldn't think of anything she did at seven years to be considered horrible. "Come clean and the Little Rika manga stays."

Keiko's face turned pale. "You wouldn't."

"Dare me."

"You sure act guilty to me."

"I'm counting to three."

"You're bluffing."

"One…Two…Thr –"

"Stop! _Stop!_ I found out that that Doll Boy is Ms. Hikari's big brother, and that you and he would take her dolls and use them as target practice for soccer. What is it with him and dolls? _Don't touch my manga!_ "

Sora burst into a laughing fit. "She found out about that? Check that out!"

"She heard Doll Boy talking to you over the phone how cool it was that you came up with the plan to clean them after you'd finish," Keiko continued to spill. "I want my manga!"

"Some people would call you a stool pigeon," Gabumon cracked a joke from behind.

"Gabumon?" Sora turned only to find Yamato as well standing there. A warm feeling rushed all over as an uncontrollable smile crawled on her face. She stood to her feet holding Keiko's hand. Yes, there was no denying it. She still cared for this man. Did it have to be so hard to choose?

Keiko broke the love spell that was forming. "Was it always like this when you guys were kids? Yeesh. Get a room. Hey," she implied to Gabumon, "Are you a Digimon too?"

"Why, yes. I'm Gabumon. You must be Keiko."

"Cool! Can I touch your fur? Are your teeth sharp? Do you gots lots of cool moves? Can ya blink and wag your tail at the same time? Huh? Can ya? Can ya, can ya, can ya?"

"Yamato?" Gabumon's voice actually squeaked in fear in place of his normal husky voice while slowly backing away.

The Astronaut laughed nervously trying to help his partner out. "Hey, Gabumon, don't you have a meeting to attend?"

"Keiko," Sora softly corrected the child again seeing the fear in the Digimon.

"But I wanna touch it," she whined. Then she gasped. " _Cool!_ It's not really your fur. It's a fur coat! Oh, now I gotta _really_ see what's underneath."

" _Keiko,"_ Sora raised her voice while the mon made his dashed to his getaway. "When Gabumon gets back you owe him and Yamato an apology."

"Oh, no, that's okay. Really," Yamato objected kindly. "We all had that curiosity at one time."

For the second time the little grown-up gasped pointing to Yamato. "I figured out your game, mister! That's why ya kill cats! It's not for their blood. It's for their fur for your friend! He's bald all over!"

" _Suzuki Keiko!"_ Sora ordered swiping away her pointing finger. How embarrassing. It had to happen in front of the cute guy.

"Bald all over?" Yamato laughed. "That's a good one! Wait until I tell him that." At least he wasn't twitching for once.

"Yamato," Sora began to apologize, "I'm sorry. She –"

"I said don't worry about it."

"But –"

"No sweat."

She turned to Keiko who then placed an ear-to-ear pearly smile. "No manga or Little Rika pickles until I say."

That smile quickly vanished.

The blonde placed both hands behind his neck clasped. "Work decided they could survive without me if I was let out early. I'm starved. How about you two beautiful ladies join me for an early dinner?"

"Uh, not sure. She has to stay in her routine."

Keiko crossed her arms in protest. "Can't I take a bath later?"

Sora raised a brow. "Then later turns into five minutes. Then not now. Then tomorrow. We're not going through that game again."

"No fair!"

"No Little Rika candies. That's fair."

"That's funny. And to think this all started with a walk down memory lane."

"You know, kid, you have a big mouth for a seven year old."

She smiled taking out a sheet of paper with five gold stars on it from her school bag. "Ms. Hikari said I should be a public speaker person. Look it!"

Both Fashion Designer and Astronaut closed their eyes from Keiko's innocence then looked at her smirking. What a trip.

"Gosh! Hiya, Sora!" Hikari greeted from the school grounds followed closely by Gatomon. "How are you?"

"Hi, Hikari and Gatomon!" Sora greeted hugging her friends. "When are we going to have a girl's night out?"

"That's what I've been wondering," Gatomon spoke. "If I don't get any relaxing time my ears and paws will start twitching from all the papers I help grade. Who would have thought a bunch of kindergartners would have papers to grade?"

"Twenty papers isn't hard, is it?" Hikari teased.

"All I know is my whiskers are pulling me in the direction of food and my nose is aching to follow it," the Digimon spoke taking a whiff in the air.

Yamato took the opportunity to speak up. "Speaking of food, why don't we all follow Gatomon's nose? It'll be on me. Sora, please? Just this once?"

The red head hesitated to answer when the child's needs came to mind.

"Keiko," Yamato said, "Help me out. Put that smile on again."

That ear-to-ear pearly smile flashed again.

Sora smirked at Yamato placing a hand over Keiko's mouth. "You are something else, using a kid to do your begging. Of all people."

He smiled putting his own dashing smile. "Did it work?"

"…Sorry. Responsibilities comes first. See you later. Hikari, call me."

Hikari and Gatomon watched the two walk off as Yamato just stood still lowering his head somewhat baffled on what to do next. They then looked at each other and nodded their head as if they had read the other's mind.

"Hold on, you three," Hikari spoke up jogging to Sora and Keiko while Gatomon took Yamato's hand bringing them towards the others. "What responsibility is this? Watching Keiko?"

Before the little grown-up could protest, Sora placed a hand over her mouth. "It's fine. Really."

"I'll watch her again. Sure! It'll be fun. Didn't we have fun two days ago, Keiko?" she insisted.

"Oh, boy!" Keiko shouted with glee swinging Sora's hand away from her mouth. "Can I go with Ms. Hikari, Mommy? Can I?"

"Well…Are you sure?" she asked the Bearer of Light.

"Yep. It may sound childish, but Gatomon and I got hooked on the Little Rika series. So we went to buy the first four seasons on DVD. We'll have a mini party."

Sora groaned at the mention of "Little Rika". For the past week that's all she'd lived, breathed, and ate. "Fine. She's yours."

If a shout could make any Digimon drop to the ground in terror, Keiko's sure did. Before Gatomon could see it coming she was taken by the paw as swift as lighting and was being tugged, or rather flapping in the wind, after the girl to Hikari's apartment. All three grownups watched in amazement as Gatomon's cries of plea minimized in the far distance until they turned into specks.

Sora broke away from watching finally as she placed a hand on Hikari's left shoulder. "Just make sure she takes a bath. I'll come by for her around eight-thirty. Thanks, and have fun!"

Hikari blinked. "Don't scare me. She wasn't hyper last time."

Yamato crossed his arms enjoying this entertainment. "You didn't have the first four seasons of Little Rika either. Man, you're the coolest teacher ever. Wait until the whole school finds out. So," he turned to Sora, "What are you in the mood for?"

Hikari's face paled.

* * *

There sat the two at a pizza joint in a booth laughing and chatting away. Strange. It seemed it always took pushing this woman to do something with him so she could relax. Far be it for a stranger to pass by and think this was an every day occurrence.

Sora wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin pleased. "Thanks so much. I don't normally eat out so this is a nice change. I didn't know how much I was starving today."

He chuckled. "I didn't know you could still eat a pizza and a half. Good thing I ordered two."

Her eyes widened. It was like if someone just slapped her. "I didn't mean to be rude. Gomen! It-It was just –"

Yamato's eyebrows scrunched with curiosity. "Why do you keep apologizing to me? If I remember correctly the last time we ate out I owed you a tab. We're even."

She covered her lips smiling remembering a moment that was long forgotten. "That was a little after our second anniversary, wasn't it?"

The joy that was once shone on Yamato lightly dimmed. He spoke in a solemn voice. "Yeah, it was."

Ah, yep. There was that uncomfortable silence. Everything that he did to overcome this evil enemy was shattered. This was Sora's perfect escape. This was her time to become lukewarm again and take off forgetting her promise to him at the hospital bed. The only problem with this was she was true to her word. Plus, the fact that at this moment she realized she hadn't gotten any stomach pains. She turned to face the window seeing a newly constructed playground swarmed with kids.

She turned back to her former boyfriend cocking her head to the side with much curiosity. "Follow me."

He looked at her subconsciously mimicking her same actions. "What's up?"

She bit her lip with excitement jumping from her seat. "Come on! They just built that playground a month ago. How good have you gotten with your blast offs?"

"My what?" he asked confused rushing to pay the tab to follow her out the door. "Wait up, Sora!" Two cars nearly ran over him when he tried to cross the street in a mad dash attempt to follow.

"The last time I did this – Well, who cares when. If I win," she proclaimed sitting down on a swing when Yamato had caught up, "Um…aaaahh…If I win, you have to dig your nose and show it to a kid aaaannnnnndd…" she couldn't contain her laughter. "All that, then flick it to an oncoming car. Deal?"

Yamato stared at her as if she had flipped her lid. He got what she was doing, but they were adults for crying out loud. A sudden laughter rolled out. Where was a video camera when you needed one? "I see your dare," he accepted her challenge sitting in the one besides her, "And I raise mine – If I win, I help you with that fashion show then we go on our date."

Her jaw dropped. "What happened with being childish?"

He only stared back with a sly grin waiting to see what she would do or say. "What's the matter? Chicken?"

She scrunched her eyebrows, nose and lips in disapproval. In a taunting tone she commanded, "Fly, Superman."

Despite the displeased looks from the kids, they carried on each jumping farther than the other. Being rusty just made them take longer. Before they knew it the sun was setting and the surrounding noises were somewhat diminished. Superman passed the test. There they sat leaning their heads on the swing chains exchanging stories from the past, laughing, and teasing each other.

"Okay, Captain," Yamato saluted, "What are the details on the fashion show."

"I'm not really sure what you can do. Everything's been taken care of."

"What?" He pretended to plunge a knife in his heart. "You can't do that. I can call default. Come on, Sora. Something behind the scenes. We used to do everything together."

Her eyes darted to the sky quickly thinking of something. "You can man the food table."

"You can't be serious."

The auburn red head let her shoes play in the dirt while thoughts rushed in her mind of the many jobs she could make up just for him. "I'll put you in something behind scenes. We wouldn't want the media to have a field day again. Not to worry. Yamato?"

He answered in silence giving his full attention. He just loved to hear her talk. It was just like before.

She nodded towards the setting sun. "Right at this time you'd be walking me home. That was always the best part of the day."

"Mine too," he agreed wholeheartedly.

Sora then looked down to her fingernails pushing back the cuticles. She was going to confess something deep from her soul. For some reason it was beginning to feel like things had never changed. This was how they always used to talk. "All the time I've spent avoiding you I've missed you even more. I'm glad your career has done well. I'm glad you came back."

"You missed me?" he asked inquiring, his hopes rising. The sixteen year old boy deep down inside was doing jumping jacks. It wasn't like he didn't hear her the first time she admitted it over the phone. It was just that now that he heard her say it again it was like music to his ears.

"…Yeah."

There she said it in person. Turn off the blushing! Turn it off! Dear Pandora's fingers were getting itchy around that box. It was like she figured out when she was in the hospital; that maybe she wouldn't be in his way if she allowed herself back in his life.

The blonde gaigin must have sensed that struggle inside of her. Hearing what she said was enough for him today. He kept the advice that his dad said to "take time". He stood to his feet stretching with a yawn. "Looks like I'll follow tradition and accompany you home, or, rather to Hikari's place for Keiko."

She stood to her feet biting her bottom lip fighting with her insides. Dare she do it? Was the box worth it?

"What?" Yamato took a second look back at her.

Never had he seen her like this; like the words would be on the tip of the tongue, but the mind wouldn't cooperate. No, wait. He took that back. There was that time when she confessed where she wanted to be ten years from then. That took a giant leap for both of them.

He placed his hands on her upper arms. "Is there something you want to say?"

She only nodded and swallowed a lump in her throat.

He flashed that handsome smile of his like nothing. "Come on, Sora. Don't make me guess."

She simply leaned in quickly giving a quick peck on his lips. Fear consumed her every being as she waited to see how Yamato would react.

Shock, then a relieved expression shown staring back into her fearful brown eyes. He reached out to cup her face hesitating once until finally, after all these years being denied, tasted her sweet, soft lips as she responded.

Love sure is intriguing, isn't it?

When they parted Sora's insides bubbled with joy until they exploded. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug and for no explanation whatsoever laughed. Just laughed. Laughed out her worries, her pain, and her anxiety. Before they both knew it Yamato did the same. At that moment things seemed to be resolved.

Oh, Pandora Sora, why did you open that box?


	9. Surprise! It's a ?

Under the moonlight close to the beach the following evening with only the stars as witnesses sat the two most talked about couple at that point in time in the media on a blanket. Yamato had packed dinner in a picnic basket showing Sora a bit of the American culture ways that he learned. At the time this idea seemed great. But if someone would pass by, which was unlikely, they would think Sora was trying to stab something in her bowl to death. Love could be vicious – with good reasons at times, of course.

He reached out cupping her hands chuckling a laugh. He readjusted the silverware in her right hand. "Try holding the fork like this."

"I am," she insisted. "It's not working."

"You killed the food already," he answered amused. "Here, hold it like you're holding a pencil, fork the food, and turn it in circles."

She scrunched her auburn eyebrows in concentration and made a stab for the noodles in her bowl again. Success!

"Alright! I'm officially an American! Or Canadian! Or whatever place that uses forks!" she exclaimed. She then lifted her bowl in the air as a salute. "To Fork Night!"

He lifted his clinking his dish with hers. "To Fork Night! Wait until you try the fried chicken."

"Yamato, I figured it out," she declared as she tried to stick the food on her fork again. "As of five tomorrow evening you are appointed the DJ."

If they were in a movie and music was playing in the background, surprisingly, the music would have been ripped to a stop. "The DJ?" he asked perplexed.

She paused, confused from his reaction while some of the noodles hung from her mouth. She quickly slurped it. "Why not?"

"No, nothing. I…Well, I just thought I could have been working with the lights."

"Do you want to work with the lights? The music would be on a burned CD. I mean, all you do is take your cue from me when to switch it on and off and when to play another CD."

He grinned shortly after thinking about her suggestion. "Will I be away from sight and media?"

"Of course."

"And can I have my own microphone and ear piece?"

"Why would you need your own microphone and ear piece?"

"So I can whisper sweet things in your ear."

She almost snorted a laugh at the same time trying to swallow. Because of the moonlight he saw her blush. "It might be distracting for me. I'm announcing the clothes as the models walk."

He laid his weight resting on one hand raising a knee. "I'll only speak when you're not."

Sora played with her food smirking. "You've never watched my show on the web each year, have you?"

"I love you too, Sora," was his flirty answer.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Daisuke apologized rushing into their fixed meeting area to discuss their plans for Operation Hot Stuff. He nearly toppled the others since they gave up walking out the door. This time it was the day of the show with five minutes into it. They were late for Sora's big début.

"I had to brush my teeth with this new toothpaste the dentist gave me. Turns out not only my teeth are sensitive to muffins but they aren't as white as I want them to be. No wonder Hikari hasn't notice me yet."

He flashed a smile which caused Taichi, Ken, Wormmon, and Veemonto hide their faces from the blinding bright shine.

"Was there bleach in there, buddy?" Taichi asked.

The Noodle Cook frowned. "She won't be able to resist me. Just you wait and see."

Veemon stood up for his partner answering nonchalantly. "The words were too big to read. If bleach was in there I would have seen."

Ken held a hand over his forehead from the innocence shown.

"Let's just go. We're half an hour late." Taichi led the way out onward to the fashion show. "This is what Sora told me in secret. The only reason why she's kept her distance was because she didn't want to be in Yamato's way in his career. When I asked her if she still had feelings for her neighbor, Ritsuo, she admitted that she was torn."

"No way," Daisuke spoke. "She's digging another guy? That can't happen."

Taichi stepped aside on the sidewalk momentarily allowing a woman with kids to pass by then caught up with the guys. "The only reason she likes Ritsuo is because his personality is similar to our space friend. It was like the constant comfort of a duplicate living next door, but the constant agony of the family she's wanted and of pushing Yamato away."

Ken's detective's mind began to piece things together. "It makes sense. No wonder it's been a big misunderstanding. But I'm still a bit confused."

Daisuke did a double take. "Did you figure it out? Dude! I should have brought some popcorn to munch on. This feels like a movie with the climax building."

"What do you mean a big misunderstanding?" Taichi asked.

"Guess I should say this before we get there. Wormmon and I spoke with Jyou yesterday."

* * *

The big event arrived. Every year the crowd attendance increased and more buyers showed up to evaluate and negotiate. The selected families the money would go to were seated towards the front watching the digital scale of donations rise with every new outfit shown. Yamato did his job incognito and Sora announced throughout the show. Sora invited all the Digidestined paying for their tickets. She couldn't help but feel sadden when seeing several seats empty. Taichi's wife promised to deal with him in a prompt manner, as did Miyako.

Sora turned away from the crowd speaking into her private microphone to Yamato before she announced to everyone the end of the show. "I can't believe it. Of all people Taichi didn't show. This is the first time he didn't show up to support me."

_"He might be working overtime, sweetheart."_

"But that's not like him."

_"I know. I bet he has a good logical explanation."_

"Yeah…Okay, shoot to the last CD and take a break. It's over."

_"That quick?"_

She laughed. "Like I said, you've never watched my show in the web before. We've met our goal with plenty leftover." She then turned to the audience switching her audience microphone on when the last model walked off stage.

"Thank you all for supporting our 5th Annual Support Our Families fundraiser. Because of you their lives have been changed for the better. Because of you from this day forward their destiny may have changed. Remember, if you'd like to further support a family there are green note cards in the back room with the description of the family. And, as always, if you'd like to speak to a designer, there are red note cards in the back. Let's all give the families a hand! Thank you and good night!"

_"Gooo-oood night, nurse!"_ Yamato joked in her earpiece.

She suddenly laughed then slapped a hand over her mouth. The audience microphone was still on. Guess what the audience did? She hurried to the back putting the audience microphone aside. Wouldn't everyone like to see what tomorrow's review in the newspaper would be?

Before entering the side room to where Yamato was a hand had grabbed her arm. She whipped around meeting a tall, blonde with such intense, deep blue eyes. If it wasn't for a double take the fashion designer would have confused him for someone else.

"Ritsuo! Goodness, what are you doing back here? That was a quick business trip. Did you donate today?"

His grip loosened while his smile was quickly wiped off. "Our date; didn't we set a date?"

"A date - !" How could that slip her mind! The worst part was both males were here. _Think, think, think!_ What to do? "Uh, Ritsuo," she began stepping back outside to the stage as he followed. A portion of the audience had emptied out. "There's been a mistake."

"Mistake? Sora, I get the feeling that you've fallen for your friend. Why was I led on?"

She gasped for words. Lead him on? _What?_ "Ritsuo, you are an…amazing guy. You…Why look at how well behaved Keiko is." She mentally slapped herself. "It's just not –"

"Stop right there," he held a hand out sighing. Taking a look around the auditorium gave him time to collect his thoughts. It was enough to make Sora nervous. "I've watched the way Keiko looks at you, how she cherishes you. I care a lot about you, Sora, and I've seen how you reciprocate the same way I look at you. Won't you reconsider? Let's bring a family together."

A strong wrenching sensation waved through her stomach region. She hugged her stomach bending over as she forced herself to speak. What Ritsuo told her scared her. It was the wrong blonde. "A relationship means nothing if it's based on kids instead of love."

"Are you okay?" he hurried to her side.

"Yeah," she stood up backing away ignoring the pain. "I'm sorry for leading you on. I love Yamato, Ritsuo."

"Hey, you had your chance, buddy! Leave my girlfriend alone," Yamato demanded rushing to Sora's aid. He pulled her aside yanking his earpiece out having heard the conversation. He had figured out who the father of Sora's baby was."What's wrong, Sora? Should I take you back to Jyou? How's the baby?"

"Baby?" Ritsuo repeated in disbelief. "You're pregnant?"

Sora reacted the same way with her jaw dropping, eyes batting back and forth from both males. **_"Baby?"_**

* * *

"Wait a minute. _Wait a minute,"_ Taichi shook his head confused as the three entered the building where the fashion show had just ended pushing past the people that were leaving. "Sora's _not_ pregnant?"

"Why would she tell him that she was?" Daisuke asked.

Ken agreed. "Mmhmm. That's where I'm confused."

Taichi pointed to the auditorium entrance leading the way to the stage. Maybe she was backstage. "So all we know from Jyou is she's _not_ pregnant. She only has stomach pains like last week that landed her in the hospital. That's why she's constantly touching her stomach. He said the pains are job-stress related?"

Ken added to the information. "Remember, too, the tapped conversation. I think she also touches her stomach whenever she thinks of having a family. It may be psychological as well."

"Is that Ritsuo?" asked Worrmmon. They found the other three. At the same time the rest of the Digidestined had joined the three confused at the argument.

* * *

**_"Baby?"_** Sora repeated again in disbelief. **_"What_** _baby?"_

"What's going on?" Ritsuo asked.

She ignored Ritsuo's question. Instead, she took a step towards Yamato perplexed. "What in the world would give you that idea? _How_ would you get that idea?"

The blonde astronaut couldn't compute why she'd deny her child. "N…No. It's a girl The crib you bought yesterday and the baby formula. What about that? And the stomach pains. Sit down. You must be tired."

"Yamato-kun," Sora insisted, "just like Fluffy, the crib and formula went to the family I supported today. I'm not pregnant. The pains are from stress. You don't get bad pains if you're pregnant. If you do then there's a problem. Jyou said if I don't learn how to deal with it I'll end up with ulcers – _My God!_ You convinced yourself I'm having a girl? _How?_ Immaculate conception?"

His face turned read from embarrassment and anger. "if you weren't, then why did Mimi ask at the hospital, and I quote, "What's her name"?"

She crossed her arms. It took a minute from her to pinpoint. "Fluffy's a girl."

"Then why'd you tell me you were!" He asked fed up. "Which is it then!"

"I never did!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"When?" she demanded to know. "Tell me."

"I have to say? Come on, Sora. When I came back and we were talking on the phone. I asked how you were and we were talking in English. That was when you flat told me you were pregnant and Taichi's darn cell phone died on me. Ring a bell?"

She stood there rethinking the moment intensely and lightly mouthing the past conversation in English. Did she say the wrong word like she previously feared? Hold on. Something wasn't right.

"Hee…Heello," Sora spoke in English. "H-How are you?"

Yamato blinked turning his head to the right slightly. He answered her in Japanese. "What are you doing?"

She responded in English trying to keep her cool. "How are you?"

"…Puzzled," he responded in English. Maybe she was getting somewhere.

"Huh?" was her natural response back in Japanese.

He quickly pinched his eyes trying to think of a simpler English word. "Eehh…I'm fine. How's work?"

She switched back to English. "I am buuss…bees…"Sora blew air in frustration, the same as last time. And just as before, she switched to a simpler world. "I am pragmatic."

Or, so she found for herself.

That's when it hit her. Out of the blue the fashion designer left her lady manners aside and gasped pushing the man away forcefully at the chest. **_"Oh my God!_** _What's wrong with you!"_ she said back in Japanese. "I told you in English that I was _busy;_ not pregnant! Don't make me doubt my English."

She did another, this time louder, gasp noticing her Digidestine friends surrounding the stage from below. "Did you tell them…Did you guys think I was –"

At that moment camera flashes went off around the auditorium as the reporters came flooding the floors yelling their questions in the air holding tape recorders in the air. In the mist of all the drama they had forgotten about he exiting crowd. What a terrific fiction story will be published for the whole country to read? 'Upcoming Fashion Designer Soon To Give Birth To Poka Dot Four-Eyed Cat This Summer'? Great. Perfect. Brilliant.

"Pragmatic?" Yamato repeated to her not believing his ears. A part of him felt relieved to hear she wasn't. The other saddened that he wouldn't be a father.

_"Pragmatic!"_ she yelled fed up with the misunderstanding with tears rolling down her eyes. _"Learn English!"_

Ken nudged Taichi and Daisuke. "There's the missing puzzle to the piece. A simple miscommunication. That explains the rest."

"Honey," Yamato drew Sora into a hug ignoring the reporters. "I'm so sorry. The phone call cut off right there. I misinterpreted. Let me take you home."

Ritsuo, feeling awkward in the situation gave a quick bow. "I think I'll just leave…"

Taichi turned to the crowd of reporters doing his best to control the damage in his Ambassador-like ways. It was the least he could do so the couple could take off and have some alone time. So much for his Operation Hot Stuff.

* * *

The couple sat in Sora's apartment couch, he, upright, she, with her head on his lap, in the dark holding hands and cuddling in silence. They said nothing on the way back. But for them that was normal; the silence. It allowed for their minds to clear and calm. Imagine, all the hoopla for nothing. Yamato spoke.

"I was all psyched up about being a step-father. I wanted a girl like her momma," he referred to Sora. "I don't care what happened between you and that guy, nor do I want to know if anything did. But do you still have feelings for him?"

"Keiko's father? He may look like you, but he'll never replace you in my book."

He kissed her hair satisfied with her answer. "When we have kids we'll live in the country like you always wanted. We'll have an amazing marriage, and a tree house, and I'll get all of our kids skateboards and soccer balls. We'll teach them soccer. Won't Uncle Taichi be happy?"

She giggled releasing her frustration. "I think he'll be over everyday."

"I'll need a punching bag anyway."

"Yamato-kun, remember when you proposed to me on our first date?"

The Astronaut brushed his hand on her cheek nodding.

She took hold of it letting her fingers trace his hand. "We both said where we wanted to be ten years from then. When you told me it being all about moments all adding together, about it showing what your soul desires it left an impression. I could never forget that. Like all these little moments happened for a moment like this."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Who would have thought all this had to happen for us to be here right now."

Sora turned her head upward since it was lying on his lap to look straight in his eyes. "Forget what the media will say or do. We made it through your groupies. We're out of college like you first asked. Marry me, Superman."

He looked her surprised then grinned kissing the back of her hand. "I'm supposed to ask that." Sliding off the couch he kneeled to one knee. "Takenouchi Sora, will you marry me – and the other millions of reporters that will show unannounced to the wedding?" he proposed. He couldn't help adding the humor despite the truth.

She sat up joining in. "You, kind sir, I will. The others can wait. It's hard to please one man as it is. Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"We won't ever converse in English to each other again."

They both laughed, Yamato jumping on her to kiss her. "That's a deal."


End file.
